HTTYD : La légende de Nidhögg
by Stabiexstrange
Summary: Après qu'un inconnu débarque sur Beurk et sème le chaos, Harold et Astrid vont sans le vouloir se retrouver sur la piste d'un dragon légendaire. N'est-ce qu'une légende ? Ou bien une sombre réalité ? Alors que la guerre entre humains et dragons atteint son paroxysme, la rencontre des alter-egos pourrait faire tout basculer. [anciennement "Je te rejoindrai"]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Voici ma première fanfiction ! Ce sera un truc assez drama, sur un fond d'hiccstrid, comme on aime ! ;) Ça se passe quelques années après Dragon 2, sauf que Drago est mort, et ouais, j'avais pas besoin de lui, ou en tout cas pas vivant ! XD Pour le début de la fic, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la saison 1 de Dragon : Cavaliers de Beurk, p'tet que vous vous en souviendrez, ou pas. Sinon je changerai de temps en temps de point de vue dans les chapitres, et les personnages principaux seront Harold et Astrid (ouais, je suis pas vraiment originale sur ce coup-là XD). J'essaierai de faire des chapitres pas trop longs, mais ils ne seront pas courts non plus, après ça dépend du point de vue de chacun, y'en a qui les trouverons longs, et d'autres pas, enfin vous m'avez comprise ! ^^' Même si pour info, celui-là reste assez court.**

 **Normalement je publierai une fois par semaine, peut-être le vendredi du coup, je vais voir… Y'aura de la violence, comme dans tous les drama j'ai envie de dire ^^, et je sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, ce sera une surprise ! :) Tout comme l'arrivée d'un OC qui je ne vais pas vous le cacher aura un rôle TRES important dans cette fic. Après, les personnages et l'univers de Dragons ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mon cher OC ! J'peux au moins avoir ça ? Non ? …tant pis j'le garde… :)**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis, et je pense que vous aimeriez bien commencer à lire, je pense, après c'est mon avis…oh mince je m'égard encore…**

 **Donc bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Harold**

La pluie tombait en trombe et nous trempait de la tête aux pieds. Le vent nous repoussait de face avec force nous empêchant presque d'avancer. On entendait l'orage gronder et des éclairs tombaient sans cesse autour de nous. En clair : la tempête battait son plein.

« Il est où ce foutu bateau ? râla Rustik.

\- Le message disait qu'il venait du sud. On finira bien par le trouver ! répondis-je.

\- On ne voit presque rien ! dit Astrid.

\- Moi je dis que ça sert à rien tout ça ! On le trouvera jamais avec cette tempête ! Moi je rentre, s'énerva Rustik.

\- Hm, j'avoue que finalement je suis d'accord avec Rustik, dis-je. On rentre sur Beurk !

\- Attend, t'est d'accord avec moi ?

\- Oui, en plus la nuit va bientôt tomber... Demi-tour tout le monde !

\- Raah c'est pas vrai ! »

J'intimai à Krokmou de faire demi-tour, et le reste de la bande fit de même. Mais nos dragons avaient toujours autant de mal à avancer, et la tempête semblait s'intensifier.

« Harold ! Bouledogre est à bout de force ! Et la nuit commence à tomber ! dit Varek.

\- Je sais ! Mais il faut absolument rentrer sur Beurk ! répondis-je. »

Un éclair explosa non loin de nous dans un jet de lumière explosive.

« Wouoh ! T'a vu ça frangine ? demanda Kranedur.

\- Ouais carrément ! répondit Kognedur.

\- C'est dément ! dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Euh… Harold ? Ça commence à devenir dangereux ! Et la tempête ne semble pas vouloir se calmer ! s'inquiéta Varek.

\- J'en ai marre de toute cette flotte ! s'énerva Rustik.

\- On est trempés ! dit Astrid. »

Je regardai un à un mes amis et effectivement, ils avaient sale mine. Comme moi, ils étaient trempés à tel point que l'eau dégoulinait de leurs visages. Lorsque mon attention se porta sur nos dragons, le résultat ne fut pas mieux : ils étaient tiraillés par la fatigue et peinaient à avancer à cause du vent, toujours aussi puissant. C'est vrai que je nous voyais mal réussir à faire tout le trajet du retour avant la nuit.

« Harold ! On ne pourra jamais rentrer sur Beurk ! Il faut atterrir quelque part et attendre que l'orage passe ! dit Varek.

\- Là ! Une île ! cria Astrid.

\- Harold ? s'impatienta Varek.

Je réfléchis encore à la situation. Tout portait à croire qu'il fallait passer la nuit sur l'île et repartir quand la tempête serait finie, mais j'hésitai tout de même. Pendant que j'étais dans mes réflexions, la foudre s'était encore abattue, cette fois-ci plus près de nous.

« Tous en direction de l'île ! criai-je. »

On se dirigea donc vers l'île, avec toujours autant de difficultés, et après avoir trouvé un endroit pour atterrir, et enfin retrouvé le plancher des yacks, on courut dans le bois, pour être un peu mieux abrité de la tempête.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir ! On ne pourra pas passer la nuit ici avec ce temps ! dis-je.

\- Il y a une grotte là-bas ! dit Astrid.

\- Super ! On te suit », lui lançai-je.

On courut donc en direction de la grotte, à la suite d'Astrid. Le vent était moins puissant grâce aux arbres, mais la pluie n'avait toujours pas faibli. Quand on arriva dans la grotte, tout le monde poussa des cris de soulagement.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Rustik.

\- Enfin au sec… ! » dis-je.

J'observai la grotte : elle était immense ! On avança lentement en regardant les stalagmites et stalactites qui recouvraient une grande partie des parois. Au milieu, l'espace était grand et vide, idéal pour nous et nos dragons, et de là, on apercevait toujours la sortie. Je proposai donc à la bande de s'installer ici pour la nuit, ce qu'ils acceptèrent de suite, et nous asseyions en cercle, entourés par nos dragons. Krokmou envoya un léger tir plasma au centre de la grotte pour nous permettre de profiter d'un petit feu.

« Merci Krokmou, le remerciai-je.

\- Brrr, je suis gelée ! dit Astrid en tendant ses mains trempées vers les flammes.

\- Moi aussi ! dit Varek en faisant de même.

\- Euh… J'ai une question…, demanda Kranedur.

\- Quoi encore ? râla Rustik.

\- C'est pas grave si on a pas trouvé le bateau ?

\- Bah si tête de mouton ! répondit-il.

\- Qui t'a traité de tête de mouton ?! s'énerva Krane.

\- Calmez-vous les gars, dis-je, et puis Rustik a raison, c'est pourquoi il faudra reprendre les recherches après être rentré sur Beurk.

Ils soupirèrent, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, nous faisant sursauter. Je regardai vers la sortie et vis des filets d'eau couler inlassablement de la paroi. La tempête ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se calmer.

« Raah en plus j'ai la dalle moi ! râla Rustik.

\- Prends ça et arrête de râler ! s'exclama Astrid en lui lançant un morceau de pain.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça à un Jorgenson ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Espèce de… s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Wow on se calme, intervins-je en baissant le poing d'Astrid et en fusillant Rustik du regard. Personne ne frappe personne. »

Rustik me regarda méprisamment d'un air supérieur et commença à manger son bout de pain.

« J'ai quelques provisions, on va pouvoir se les partager. » proposai-je.

J'ouvris ma sacoche et en sortis deux morceaux de pain que je séparai en deux, ainsi qu'une pomme. Je donnai un demi morceau de pain à Varek et aux jumeaux, garda le dernier pour moi, et donna la pomme à Astrid. Elle me remercia avec un grand sourire, que je lui rendis. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et commença à manger. On peut dire que le repas n'était pas très fructueux… Elle me demanda :

« Et pour nos dragons ? On leur donne quoi à manger ? »

Je regardai Krokmou, puis Astrid, et lui répondis :

« Désolé, j'ai rien d'autre… »

Me tournant vers mon dragon, je le caressai derrière la tête : « Va falloir attendre d'être rentré sur Beurk mon grand… ».

Il me fit une moue adorable avec ses grands yeux ronds, et émit un ronronnement de déception. Je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais vraiment plus rien, puis, après m'avoir lancé son regard de dragon battu, il me lécha le visage, laissant sur moi une bonne couche de bave, puis me lança un regard satisfait.

« Oh Krokmou ! Tu sais bien que ça part pas au lavage ! » lui dis-je.

Je tentai de m'essuyer – j'en avais partout ! – et à côté de moi, Astrid rigolait aux éclats.

« Tu trouves ça drôle hein ?

\- Oui, beaucoup même ! » me répondit-elle, se retenant de rire.

Puis n'y tenant plus, elle explosa à nouveau de rire, face à la tête que je devais faire, et je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Chacun racontait des histoires, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. L'une parlait d'un homme-poisson qui hanterait les océans, l'autre d'un monstre des montagnes qui provoquerait les avalanches et les tempêtes de neige. Il y en a même une qui parlait d'un hypnotiseur de dragons qui se prénommerait Sarkan, « dragon » dans une langue ancestrale : autant dire que mes amis débordaient d'imagination quand il fallait raconter des histoires !

Puis, quand la nuit fut totale, on alla se coucher, adossés à nos dragons.

 **PDV Astrid**

J'eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et quand je parvins enfin à m'endormir, ce fut pour faire un rêve des plus étranges, le même depuis une semaine :

 _Tout, autour de moi, est gris et détruit, il y a des maisons, les maisons de Beurk, elles sont soit détruites soit en feu, je vois autre chose : des dragons, ils tournent dans le ciel ou marchent à travers le village, je tiens quelqu'un dans mes bras, il est gravement blessé : son abdomen est carbonisé, et quelque chose est planté dans sa cuisse droite, une épine, cette épine je la reconnais, beige avec une extrémité bleue, c'est une des épines de Tempête, je relève la tête et vois quelque chose devant moi, un dragon, ses pupilles sont si fines que je ne les vois presque pas, sa bouche est ouverte et il en sort de la fumée, ce dragon à un air menacent, mais pire, ce dragon je le connais._

 _Tempête._

Je me réveillai en sueur. Ma dragonne sursauta et me regarda d'un air inquiet. J'eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant, puis me rappelai que je n'étais plus dans mon cauchemar, et que Tempête était toujours la meilleure amie que je connaissais.

« T'inquiète ma belle, juste un cauchemar ».

Rassurée, elle se rendormit. Je me levai et me dirigeai plus près du feu, où je m'assis. La tempête s'était calmée, mais la pluie continuait à tomber. On était encore en pleine nuit, et la pleine lune donnait à la forêt une luminosité blanchâtre. J'observai les flammes se mouvoir c'était presque hypnotisant. J'étais tellement focalisée sur le feu que je ne remarquai pas qu'Harold s'était réveillé.

« Encore un cauchemar ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Harold ?! m'exclamai-je en sursautant. Oh tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je vois ça, dit-il d'un air amusé.

\- …Mais sinon oui, encore un cauchemar…

\- Le même que la dernière fois ?

\- Oui… »

Il y eut un silence. Je n'osais pas le regarder, mais je sentais son regard sur moi qui tentait de lire mes émotions.

« Astrid ? me demanda-t-il tendrement.

\- Oui ? répondis-je en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Vient », me dit-il dans un sourire.

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, et je vins m'installer dans ses bras, adossé à Krokmou. Entourée des bras d'Harold, je me sentais protégée et incroyablement bien. Il tourna son visage vers moi et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien.

« Je te protégerai des cauchemars, tu peux dormir tranquille milady » me dit-il avec un sourire adorable.

Je lui souris en retour, et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une infinie tendresse. Mon cœur battait fort, mais en même temps je m'apaisais. Je lui rendis son baiser, puis me blottis au creux de son cou, où je trouvai un sommeil sans rêve, loin des cauchemars dont j'avais l'habitude, comme il me l'avait promis.

oOo

Je fus réveillée par de lourds bruits de pas, plus précisément le bruit que faisait un dragon lorsqu'il atterrissait. J'ouvrai les yeux, et constatai que le jour venait tout juste de se lever. Je me redressai en position assise, et vis la cause de mon réveil : Harold et son Fury venaient d'atterrir dans la grotte. Le reste de la bande dormait encore. Mon dragonnier s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

« Salut milady ! Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé ! rigolai-je. T'est déjà levé ?

\- Oui, avec Krokmou on a été pécher pour nourrir les troupes »

Sur ce, il ouvrit les sacoches harnachées au dragon et en sortit une douzaine de poisson.

« Super ! Même nos dragons pourront manger ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ouais, mais il faudrait d'abord que les autres se réveillent…

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai une idée. » dis-je en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Je m'approchai donc de Tempête, qui venait de se réveiller, et lui expliquai ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse. Elle me fit un roucoulement approbateur, et une étincelle joueuse s'alluma dans son regard. Je m'écartai un peu puis criai : « Tempête ! Lancer d'épines ! ». Elle s'exécuta, et comme je lui avait demandé, une des épines frôla le nez de Rustik, l'égratignant au passage, et vint se planter juste à côté de son visage. Il bondit en criant et se mit à courir en se tenant le nez, ce qui réveilla en sursaut le reste de la bande, dragons comme dragonniers.

« AAAH ! Mon nez ! Astrid t'est folle ! » cria Rustik.

Moi et Harold étions pliés de rire devant leurs têtes : aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! demanda Rustik.

\- Il fallait un moyen de vous réveiller, et vu que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça…, me moquai-je.

\- Raah !

\- Haha ! Bon, sinon les amis, ça vous dirait de manger ? » proposa Harold.

Tous acquiescèrent en cœur, et se rassemblèrent autour du dragonnier, suivis par Rustik, boudeur. Le jeune chef nous donna un poisson à chacun, puis appela les dragons et leur donna le reste. Je remarquai qu'il ne s'était rien gardé à manger, il avait donné sa part à Krokmou. Cet homme était tellement généreux ! J'aimais cette partie de sa personnalité, même si ça pourrait lui jouer des tours.

Je mangeai donc mon poisson, et quand tout le monde eu fini, nous décollâmes, direction : Beurk.

 **PDV Harold**

Le voyage du retour se déroula sans encombre. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel restait nuageux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les côtes de Beurk, je perçu de l'agitation dans le village. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le port, où Gueulfor nous attendait. Lorsque nous nous posâmes, il accourut. Je remarquai qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

« Harold ! s'écria-t-il. Ou étiez-vous passés ?

\- Salut Gou ! On a été pris dans la tempête, du coup on a pas pu retrouver le bateau, et on a dû dormir sur une île.

\- Ah je vois, mais oublie cette histoire de bateau, il est rentré hier soir, il y a plus urgent pour le moment…

\- Attend quoi ? »

A ce moment-là, les villageois accoururent vers moi, ils étaient paniqués. Je cherchai du regard Gueulfor, et trouva le même air préoccupé il s'était passé quelque chose. Je commençai à paniquer lorsque je compris la phrase que tous les vikings répétaient :

« Les dragons ont disparus ! »

* * *

 **Tatatataaaaaaa…. Quoi ?! Les dragons ont disparu ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont où ? …Moi je sais ! :) Maaaaaais vous le saurez bien assez vite ! Dans le prochain…ou pas… En tout cas j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, même s'il ne se passait pas grand-chose. En fait ce chapitre est un peu à part des suivants, c'est un peu une mise en place de l'histoire, après p'tet que vous trouverez que toute la partie dans la grotte et tout c'était inutile par rapport au reste de la fic et que j'aurai pu commencer plus tard, mais j'avais envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Avant quoi ? Bah avant la suite ! XD …ri à ma blague…elle était drôle…s'il-te-plait ! …ouais je suis d'accord avec vous je fais pitié…^^' Et comme d'habitude ! Je m'égard ! Faut vraiment que je vous laisse tranquille…sinon vous allez partir en courant…NON RESTEZ ! Je suis gentille ! Je vais arrêter de dire des trucs qui servent à rien ! Promis ! …mince j'ai promis…maintenant chui fichue…je pourrai jamais tenir ma promesse…au pire c'est pas grave… Et mais faut vraiment que j'arrête ! XD**

 **Bon bah à tschuss mes chers dragonniers ^^, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **Stabie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux review :**

 **Lola697 :** **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Contente que mon commentaire t'ait plu ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)**

 **Salut salut mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Voici le 2** **e** **chapitre, avec 1 jour de retard, désolé ! ^^' Il est très, très long, surtout comparé au premier, mais je voulais pas couper avant alors...**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Général**

« Wow, quoi ?! Attendez ! Comment ça les dragons ont disparu ?! s'inquiéta Harold.

\- Il sont plus là ! dit quelqu'un.

\- Tous ! Disparus ! Pendant la nuit ! dit un autre.

\- Non, non, c'est pas possible… ! Tous ? Sans exception ?

\- Oui tous !

\- Et personne n'a rien vu ?!

\- A cause de la tempête, on était rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, et tous les dragons étaient dans l'Etable, surveillés par Baquet, mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête, ou plutôt on lui en a donné un.

\- Par qui ?

\- On sait pas…

\- Où est-il ?

\- Chez Gothi.

\- Ok merci, j'y vais. – Se tournant vers ses amis –, Vous, cherchez des indices qui nous permettraient de savoir où sont passés les dragons. »

Ils acquiescèrent et s'envolèrent. Le jeune chef fit de même et se dirigea vers la maison de Gothi. Effectivement, le village était étrangement calme, et la disparition des dragons se faisait ressentir. Lorsqu'il atterrit devant la maison, au sommet du pic rocheux, il entendit des gémissements. Il entra dans la pièce, et vit Baquet, allongé sur le lit central, un bandage autour de la tête. Il s'étonna de le voir sans son éternel seau sur le crâne, mais se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était venu faire ici. L'Ancienne était à côté de Baquet et regardait Harold, avec un air étrangement rassuré. Il la salua respectueusement d'un signe de tête, et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'adresser au blessé, ce qu'elle accepta, silencieusement.

« Baquet. Ça va ?

\- Harold ! Oui, ça va…, lui répondit-il dans un gémissement.

\- Tu peux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Harold d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- C'était très étrange… Il y avait un homme et… les dragons…

\- Baquet calme-toi, raconte-moi depuis le début s'il-te-plait.

\- J'étais dans l'étable, assis sur mon tabouret, je…je dormais…et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu un homme, il portait un masque et une armure de métal noir, il…il n'a pas vu tout de suite que j'étais réveillé…et il faisait des mouvements bizarres avec ses mains, il faisait aussi des bruits étranges avec sa bouche, je…j'en avait jamais entendu de pareil…les dragons le regardaient tous, et…ils suivaient les mouvements de l'homme avec leurs têtes, et…et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite Baquet ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

\- …Il a fait un dernier bruit avec sa bouche, et…tous…tous les dragons se sont figés, et…leurs pupilles…elles étaient tellement fines ! C'étaient comme s'ils étaient possédés ! Et puis l'homme a fait un geste, et les dragons sont sortis, dans un silence de mort, aucun n'a protesté ! Et…l…l'homme…il…il s'est tourné vers moi et…non…NON ! AAH ! » cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'Ancienne décala calmement mais fermement Harold, et pris sa place devant le blessé. Elle lui donna quelque chose à boire qui l'endormi presque instantanément. Harold était en retrait, encore interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre il avait l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à Drago et son Icebeast. Il fallait qu'il aille prévenir ses amis. Mais avant, il allait faire un tour à l'Etable, histoire de voir s'il pouvait trouver le moindre indice. Sortant de ses réflexions, il remercia Gothi, courut dehors, grimpa sur le dos de Krokmou, et s'envola.

Il atterri quelques secondes plus tard devant la grande cabane en bois, encastrée dans la montagne, qui servait d'étable aux dragons. Harold descendit de son fury, et tous deux entrèrent dans l'unique pièce. Elle était vaste et sombre. La roche recouvrait les parois, et se perçait de dizaines de cavités sur deux étages, formant ainsi plusieurs enclos, tous vides évidemment…

Krokmou se mit à renifler, cherchant la trace d'une quelconque odeur et Harold se dirigea vers le tabouret, situé non loin de l'entrée. Ce dernier était renversé, et on distinguait encore des traces de sang sur le sol, qui n'était pas parties à la serpillère. Harold resta figé un moment face aux traces, imaginant la scène dans sa tête : un des siens avait été frappé au point d'en saigner ! La scène tourna en boucle dans sa tête tel un mauvais souvenir, où il voyait les dragons s'enfuir contre leur gré, et se faire torturer par le voleur. Mais cela lui devint vite insupportable, alors il se força à continuer les recherches. Il avança devant lui et entra dans un des enclos, qui sans surprise était totalement vide, il ne restait aucune trace permettant de dire qu'un dragon s'était trouvé ici. Puis se tournant, il vit une des portes secondaires, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, béante. Il n'y avait pas de doute, un dragon avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'il restait de la porte était carbonisé. Il se rapprocha et observa le trou : il devait bien faire au moins 1 mètre de diamètre ! Cependant, il ne parvint pas à trouver assez d'information pour savoir quel dragon avait fait ça. Alors il continua de chercher. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre. Il chercha pourtant dans chaque enclos, il observa scrupuleusement chaque parcelle de sol qu'il y avait, chaque mur, mais il ne trouva rien : rien d'autre que le silence. Un silence si inhabituel pour lui. Il s'était habitué aux rugissements des dragons, à leur présence. Et en une nuit, plus rien, juste le silence. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers son dragon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, et le vis, assis plus loin, le regardant de ses yeux de dragonnet.

« Toi non plus t'a rien trouvé ? »

Le dragon se retourna, et de sa tête poussa quelque chose dans la direction d'Harold. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, et observa l'objet noir de plus près.

« Un casque ? T'a trouvé ça où ? »

Krokmou se retourna de nouveaux et montra un endroit près de l'entrée, de sa tête. Puis son regard fier se redirigea vers le dragonnier, et il laissa pendre sa langue sur le côté.

« C'est le casque du voleur, comme l'a dit Baquet. Bravo mon grand ! »

Sur ce il gratouilla le dragon sous la tête comme il l'aimait tant.

« Aller on va rejoindre les autres ! »

Krokmou approuva d'un rugissement. Harold prit le casque dans la main, monta sur le fury, et s'envola.

Pendant le vol, il observa le casque : il était entièrement noir et n'était fait que de métal, contrairement au sien. Il recouvrait la totalité du visage et une bonne partie de la tête en général, et deux petites fentes permettaient au propriétaire de voir au travers. Il remarqua qu'au niveau de la bouche, cinq fentes verticales étaient découpées : ça voulait dire qu'il avait besoin d'être bien entendu. Sans doutes par rapport aux sons qu'il faisait pour hypnotiser les dragons… Il tourna ensuite le casque, et vit un symbole gravé. Un dragon était représenté, il en était sûr, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel. Pourtant, ce dragon lui était étrangement familier. Il chercha un moment, mais ne trouva rien qui correspondait. Alors il laissa tomber. Il continuerait à y réfléchir plus tard.

Le vol du retour fut tout aussi rapide que l'aller, et il retrouva les dragonniers près de la Grande Salle. Eret était avec eux, et ils discutaient. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils le rejoignirent.

\- Alors ? demanda Harold.

\- Rien. On a rien trouvé. Les dragons se sont volatilisés ! lui dit Astrid. Et toi ?

\- J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes…

\- Raconte !

\- En fait, Baquet a vu un homme masqué en armure dans l'Etable, et ce dernier a hypnotisé les dragons, comme l'Icebeast de Drago. Il leur a demandé de partir, ce qu'ils ont fait sans résister…

\- …Sarkan ! s'écria Kranedur.

\- Quoi Sarkan ? demanda Rustik.

\- Ce mec, c'est Sarkan, l'hypnotiseur de dragons ! Vous savez, je vous en avais parlé hier soir !

\- C'est une légende… ! dit Varek.

\- Et si c'en était pas une ? avança Krane.

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Les hypnotiseurs de dragons ça court pas les océans ! renchérit Kogne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? demanda Harold à Krane.

\- Bah… On raconte qu'il a une armée de dragons invincibles, et qu'elle s'agrandit sans cesse… Ah oui ! Et on dit aussi que seul Sarkan peut libérer un dragon de son emprise.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les dragonniers.

\- Bah euh ouais… Après c'est ce qu'on dit moi je fais que répéter…

\- C'est la cata…, se lamenta Varek.

\- Tu sais autre chose ? demanda Harold.

\- Pas vraiment… Enfin, juste qu'il a été banni par son père… Mais à part ça…non. Je sais rien d'autre.

\- Bon ok.

\- T'a trouvé autre chose ? demanda Astrid.

\- Effectivement, regarde, répondit le dragonnier en lui tendant le casque.

\- C'est…son casque ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est fou comme il ressemble au tient…

\- Je me suis dit ça aussi. Et regarde, lui dit-il en lui montrant le symbole, ça te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

\- Si t'a raison… C'est un dragon ?

\- Oui. Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas lequel…

\- Fait voir ! Je vais te dire tout de suite ce que c'est ! » s'écria Rustik en prenant le casque des mains d'Astrid.

Il l'observa longuement, le tourna dans tous les sens, puis fini par dire :

« C'est un Gronk ! »

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris.

« Ça ressemble à tout sauf à un Gronk…, dit Varek.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde c'est clair ! C'est-un-Gronk !

\- Rustik, tu veux bien arrêter de faire ton intéressant et me rendre le casque ? On sait bien que c'est pas un Gronk !

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, moi je dis que c'est un Gronk ! lui répondit-il en lui lançant le casque.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Eret.

\- On part à leur recherche, répondit Harold.

\- Et tu comptes partir où Monsieur Je-sait-tout ? Je te rappelle qu'on a aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont partis ! se plaignit Rustik.

\- Et bien…on se dispersera ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Ils sont peut-être blessés ! On sait pas ce que le voleur veut en faire. C'est peut-être un trappeur !

\- Je crois que les dragons vont très bien…, dit Kranedur en regardant un point vers le ciel.

\- Attend quoi ? »

Au même moment, Harold entendit les Beurkiens, qui se mirent à crier : « Regardez là-haut ! ». Les dragonniers tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit désigné, et furent tous aussi surpris de voir ce qu'ils voyaient : une flotte de dragons se dirigeait droit vers leur île. Les vikings étaient partagés entre la joie et la peur. La joie prit d'abord le dessus lorsque qu'ils reconnurent leurs dragons disparus, puis la peur mélangée à la colère les gagna ensuite parce qu'ils virent qu'ils étaient accompagnés par un chevaucheur de dragons. Les Beurkiens se rassemblèrent, pendant que les dragons continuaient d'approcher du village. On entendit des protestations, de l'incompréhension : pourquoi un voleur rendrait-il ce qu'il a volé ? Le remord était inconcevable. Alors ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

Lorsque la flotte se posa, les vikings coururent retrouver leurs dragons, qui semblaient aller on ne peut plus mieux, à part les dragonniers qui étaient resté sur place, devant leurs montures, comme pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger. Ils fixaient tous la même chose : le mystérieux chevaucheur, qui venait de descendre du Corne Crusher d'Eret. L'étranger était habillé d'une armure de métal noir, mais bien sûr, il n'était pas masqué. Cet homme était à peine plus âgé que les dragonniers, ses cheveux noirs épais, mi-longs, ondulaient sur le côté, et ses yeux noisette laissaient percevoir de l'incertitude. Il avait un visage ovale à la mâchoire marquée, la peau hâlée, et un nez pointu. Mais ce qui étonna la bande, ce fut que cet homme avait un gabarit très similaire à celui d'Harold. Même si ce dernier avait pris de la musculature ces dernières années, il n'en restait pas moins mince. L'étranger ne bougeait pas, et fixait les dragonniers d'un air incertain. Puis sans prévenir, les vikings l'encerclèrent et commencèrent à lui crier dessus. On entendit ensuite des coups tomber. La bande décida donc d'intervenir, et se dirigea vers la foule. Ils parvinrent difficilement à se frayer un chemin, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre, ils virent l'étranger, roulé en boule par terre, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'encaisser les coups de pieds que quelques vikings lui donnaient.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Arrêtez ! » s'écria Harold.

Aussitôt, les coups cessèrent, et le silence s'installa. Harold tendit la main vers l'étranger, et l'aida à se relever.

« Merci, dit ce dernier.

\- Bon, maintenant tu nous dois des explications, répondit le jeune chef avec froideur.

\- Oui bien sûr je comprends… Je suis désolé… Je pensais bien faire… Je rentrais d'une expédition avec mon dragon, mais la tempête était trop forte pour qu'on puisse rentrer sur notre île…et j'ai trouvé celle-ci. Il y avait cet endroit, je suis entré pour me protéger, et j'ai vu tous ces dragons… J'ai jamais voulu leur faire du mal ! Je vous le jure ! Mais là…des poutres du plafond ont craqué, les dragons se sont affolés, et j'ai compris que l'endroit allait s'effondrer… Il fallait que je les sauve ! Alors…je les ai convaincus de me suivre sur une autre île que je connaissais, plus sûre, malgré la tempête… Ils m'ont tous suivis…et dès que l'orage s'est calmé, on a fait le chemin inverse pour que je puisse vous les ramener… Je suis désolé…

\- Et Baquet dans cette histoire ?

\- Baquet ?

\- Tu sais, l'homme qui surveillait les dragons dans l'Etable hier soir…

\- Ah lui ! Je l'ai trouvé inconscient. Il s'était pris une poutre sur la tête…

\- Hm… Et pourquoi t'est pas revenu avec ton dragon ?

\- Il était blessé… J'ai dû le laisser sur mon île.

\- C'est quoi comme dragon ?

\- …Un Gronk.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles ?

\- …Sarkan… » répondit-il après un court silence.

A ce moment, Krane donna un coup de coude à Harold comme pour dire : « Tu vois j'te l'avait bien dit ! ». Puis le jeune chef continua l'interrogatoire.

« Tu viens d'où ?

\- Euh…d'une île au sud…

\- Sans ton dragon, tu peux pas rentrer chez toi. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu comptais faire en débarquant ici sans moyen de retour ?

\- A vrai dire…j'espérais que vous m'offririez l'hospitalité pour faire plus ample connaissance… Et que mon dragon me rejoindrait lorsqu'il serait rétabli, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours…

\- L'hospitalité… ?

\- Oui…

\- Hmmm…bon ! Tu peux rester le temps que ton dragon se rétablisse, mais seulement parce que tu nous as ramener les nôtres…

\- Oh merci Harold !

\- Tu…tu connais mon nom ?

\- Ah…euh…oui ! Je vous connais tous de nom, dit Sarkan en montrant la bande.

\- Génial… ! Au fait, c'est à toi non ? lui dit Harold en lui lançant son casque.

\- Euh…oui, merci…, répondit-il dérouté, en attrapant le casque de justesse.

\- Tiens Gou ! Tu pourrais lui montrer un endroit où dormir ?

\- T'est sûr de toi mon garçon ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Bon… C'est toi le chef ! »

Sur ce, il prit Sarkan par le bras, et se dirigea chez lui, laissant les protestations de quelques vikings derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans la forge, montèrent les escaliers menant chez lui, et arrivèrent dans une pièce unique et sombre, qui comprenait toutes les pièces d'une maison. Au centre était disposée une table avec trois chaises, et à droite se trouvait un foyer, au-dessus duquel était accroché un chaudron. Une étagère non loin portait quelques légumes et ustensiles de cuisine. Quelques malles étaient disposées un peu partout, et au fond à gauche se trouvait un lit, recouvert d'une peau d'ours. Gueulfor se dirigea vers son lit, prit la peau de bête, et la plaça quelques mètres plus loin, par terre.

« Voilà…

\- Je…je vais dormir là-dessus ?

\- Ça te pose un problème… ?

\- …Non.

\- Tant mieux ! Installe-toi. Et j'te préviens ! J't'ai à l'œil… »

 **PDV Astrid**

Je restais perplexe quant à l'arrivée de ce Sarkan. Il m'avait semblé…bizarre. D'autant plus que chacun ici savait qu'il avait menti. Chacun savait ce qui était réellement arrivé à Baquet. Chacun savait que l'Etable ne risquait pas de s'effondrer, elle avait connu des tempêtes plus fortes que celle-là ! Cependant, je devais avouer qu'il cachait bien son jeu. J'ai presque cru à son air innocent et désolé. « Presque » ! Mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà renvoyé d'où il venait. Le connaissant, Harold devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé passer une minute de plus dans le village. Je décidai donc de le rejoindre, alors qu'il était en train d'observer un dragon minutieusement.

« Tu fais quoi ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je vérifie qu'il n'a rien.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il a rien…

\- Bon, sinon c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Quel plan ?

\- A propos de Sarkan. T'a bien un plan non ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Disons que j'essaye d'entrer dans son jeu…pour comprendre ce qu'il cherche…

\- Ah… Et donc, tu lui fais croire que tu lui fais confiance pour pas qu'il se méfie de toi…

\- Exactement !

\- T'est sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Oui bien sûr… »

Je senti à son regard qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette idée. J'avais l'impression que ça allait mal tourner, mais je préférai lui faire confiance. C'était lui le plus tacticien du groupe alors s'il fallait écouter quelqu'un, c'était lui. Je décidai donc de lui donner un sourire en guise de réponse, et vis qu'il avait compris que je ne le croyais pas. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de me rendre mon sourire.

oOo

Je me dirigeai finalement vers la forêt. J'avais besoin de lancer ma hache dans des arbres. Tous ces évènements m'avait mis bien trop de questions en tête, et j'avais besoin de décompresser, de ne penser à rien. Tempête m'accompagna, et au bout de quelques minutes de marche – oui j'avais aussi besoin de marcher—, on s'enfonça dans la forêt, où la luminosité était plus faible.

Je pris ma hache, qui n'était jamais très loin de moi, et dans un cri, je la lançai dans un tronc d'arbre, où elle se planta dans un bruit sourd. Puis je recommençais, encore et encore. Je me défoulai, et vidai ma tête de toute question. Je courais, lançais, récupérais, tournais sur moi-même, et la relançais, la récupérais, courais, sautais, la lançais avec force… Et je criais, à m'en casser la voix, mais je m'en fichais. Plus rien ne comptais, plus aucun problème n'existais, il n'y avait que moi, et ma hache. Dans ma tête, c'était sur mes appréhensions que je la lançai, et ça me calmait. C'est alors que je réalisai que j'étais énervée. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Ou alors je ne la voyais pas… Ne pas savoir m'énervai encore plus !

Je continuai mes acrobaties, lorsqu'au détour d'une pirouette, alors que je m'apprêtais à balancer ma hache contre un pauvre tronc, je le vis. Il était caché par la pénombre des épais feuillages, mais je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre qui c'était. Il ne bougeait pas, et restait debout à me fixer, avec un sourire malsain. Il avait les mains croisées dans son dos, et paraissait fier de lui. Pourquoi ? Je le compris trop tard. Mais en attendant je me stoppai net et le fixai. Je ne parvenais pas à voir ses yeux, et ne distinguais que ce sourire, qui à la fois m'énervait et m'effrayait. Attend quoi ?! Moi ? Astrid Haddock ? Qui aurait peur d'un sourire ? Ce serait la meilleure ! N'empêche, ce sourire était, disons…perturbant…

« Alors ma chère Astrid ? Surprise de me voir ?

\- A quoi tu joues Sarkan ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

\- Voyons, je ne joue pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Astrid, Astrid… Tu poses bien trop de question. Les réponses viendront plus tard…

\- Arrête… !

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- Parce que t'a intérêt à me dire tout de suite ce que tu comptes faire sinon je te plante ma hache dans la tête !

\- Ne sois pas si violente… Je veux juste vérifier qu'on te donne ta réputation à juste titre…

\- Quelle réputation ?

\- Celle d'une grande guerrière voyons… »

A ces mots, je remarquai que des formes sombres se dessinaient derrière lui. Mais pire encore ces formes sombres m'encerclaient ! Je me tournai vers Tempête, qui commençait à s'agiter, pour lui dire d'être sur ces gardes, et me plaçai en position défensive, pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Les silhouettes continuaient d'avancer et devenaient plus définie. Je constatai avec horreur que ce n'était pas des hommes, mais des dragons. Des dragons avec un air menaçant et meurtrier, qui m'avait pour cible. Je resserrai ma prise sur ma hache, et tournai lentement sur moi-même pour observer chaque dragon. Je remarquai des Vipères, des Gronks, des Hideux Braguettaures, et des Cauchemars Monstrueux. Les dragons que je connaissais le mieux ! Mais dans cette situation, c'était plus un point faible qu'un avantage. J'avais énormément de mal à me battre avec eux, d'autant plus que c'était des dragons de mon village. Je décidai de mieux les regarder, et vis sans surprise leurs pupilles rétrécies. C'était encore pire ! Ils n'étaient même pas conscients de leurs actes ! J'étais piégée par des dragons hypnotisés de mon village… Il n'y avait pas pire… Je restai donc sans bouger réfléchissant à toute allure sur ce que je devais faire, puis sans que je m'y attende, les Gronks sortirent du lot à toute vitesse et ouvrirent le combat.

Ils étaient cinq à me rentrer dedans de tous les côtés, avec force. Je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir qu'un autre me tapait avec sa tête ou sa queue en forme de massue. Je commençais à avoir mal, et fini par tomber par terre. Je cherchais Tempête du regard, et constatai avec terreur que les autres dragons s'acharnaient sur elle. Des jets de flammes sortaient de la bouche des Cauchemars, des épines furent lancées par les Vipère, et des explosions furent créées par les Braguettaures. Ma dragonne se défendait tant bien que mal, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour elle seule, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. De mon côté, les Gronks continuaient leurs offensives, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me défendre. Etait-ce parce que je ne pouvais pas ou parce que je ne voulais pas ? A ce moment précis, les deux choix se confondirent pour faire naître en moi une rage subite, qui me fit enfin agir. J'agrippai ma hache et donnai un coup du plat de la lame dans le dragon le plus près de moi, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres. Je pu me relever, non sans difficultés, et me remit en position défensive. Je donnai à chaque Gronk qui approchait un coup du plat de la lame, les gardant à distance raisonnable.

De temps en temps, je jetai des regards à Tempête, et constatai qu'elle était en mauvaise passe. Puis en un instant, ma dragonne s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Je me mis à crier son nom de toutes mes forces et courut vers elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me donna un regard apeuré. Je vis rapidement l'épine planté dans sa patte gauche, et l'enleva rapidement. Elle rugit d'une façon qui m'était insupportable j'avais horreur de la voir souffrir. Elle tenta de se relever, mais retomba rapidement. « Ça va aller ma belle. Ça va aller… » tentai-je de la rassurer. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, et vis les dragons qui nous encerclaient, mais n'attaquaient plus. Leur regard était toujours aussi menaçant, et ils grognaient d'un air de reproche. Pourtant, ils restaient immobiles. Je caressai ma dragonne presque mécaniquement pour la calmer, lorsque j'entendis des mains applaudir.

« Bien ! Astrid… C'était pas génial hein ? »

Je lui lançai un regard le plus noir possible, et il me répondit par un sourire.

« Laisse tomber, ça ne marche pas avec moi… » me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je lui crachai au visage, ce qui le fit reculer de surprise. D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya, et son sourire quitta enfin ses lèvres, pour laisser la place à un visage fermé.

« Alors comme ça tu veux jouer ? Très bien. On va s'amuser… »

Et en un éclair, il se jeta sur moi et me fit une clef de bras, m'immobilisant, sans que j'aie pu réagir à temps. Chacun de mes mouvements me tordaient de douleur, alors je m'efforçais de bouger le moins possible, et de trouver une autre solution. Sarkan me dirigea contre mon gré vers l'arbre le plus proche, et m'y attacha par les mains avec une corde qu'il sortit de je ne sais où. Il serra si fort que mes mains me firent mal. Puis il se plaça devant moi, de toute sa hauteur, et me regarda méprisamment.

« J'espérai beaucoup mieux de toi… »

Puis sans prévenir, son poing s'abattit sur ma joue, provoquant en moi une douleur fulgurante qui me fit lâcher un gémissement. Ensuite, sans me laisser le temps de récupérer, ce fut son pied qui s'écrasa dans mes côtes avec force, me faisant gémir à nouveau de douleur. Mon souffle se coupa momentanément, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. 2 secondes plus tard, son poing s'enfonça dans mon ventre, faisant remonter mon estomac dans ma bouche, et sa main agrippa mes cheveux, me forçant à relever ma tête vers mon nouvel ennemi. Je senti la rage bouillir en moi quand une envie de vomir me prit. Son regard brillait de satisfaction et de supériorité.

« Alors Astrid. Tu aimes ce jeu ?

\- SALOP !

\- Hm hm… Tu as de la chance, je n'avais pas décidé de te tuer aujourd'hui. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir… !

\- Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins ! Harold t'en empêchera et…

\- Harold, toujours Harold… Il est important pour toi hein ? ricana-t-il. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver ma belle…

\- M'appelles pas comme ça !

\- Haha ! Madame s'énerve ?

\- Arrête !

\- D'accord… »

Et son poing s'abattit de nouveau sur ma joue meurtrie, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Puis ce fut son pied dans mes côtes, dans mes épaules, dans mes jambes, puis à nouveau les poings dans mes joues, mon menton, mon nez, le faisant saigner. J'avais de plus en plus mal, et je sentis ma vue commencer à se brouiller. Mon niveau de rage n'avait jamais été aussi élevé pour une même personne. Je me sentais humiliée ! Et si faible ! Une larme tenta de couler mais je la refoulai le plus vite possible. Puis Sarkan se recula enfin de moi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, et regarda en direction de ma dragonne.

« Sarkan… Non… Pas ça… ! » suppliai-je dans un gémissement.

Il me regarda de nouveau et me sourit en réponse. Puis il se dirigea vers Tempête, et se plaça debout face à elle. Elle se débattait, mais les serres de deux Cauchemars lui empêchait tout mouvement. Elle rugit face au jeune homme, mais cela ne servit à rien, car ce dernier commença son enchaînement de mouvements et de sons. Je criais à Tempête de me regarder moi, de ne pas l'écouter, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'emprise des gestes de Sarkan. Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais qu'elle m'échappait, qu'elle tombait sous son contrôle. Elle dévia une dernière fois son regard vers moi, puis l'influence de Sarkan pris le dessus, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent en même temps qu'elle s'immobilisa. « TEMPÊTE ! » crai-je à m'en casser la voix.

« C'est fini Astrid… ! me dit Sarkan en se tournant vers moi.

\- POURQUOI T'A FAIT CA !

\- J'avais envie de monter ta dragonne pour aller chercher le mien…

\- RAAH SALOPARD ! » m'écriai-je en me débattant.

Je tirai sur la corde de toutes mes forces, mais rien à faire. Sarkan monta sur le dos de ma dragonne, et avant de prendre son envol, émit un son, une sorte de roucoulement, qui libéra de son emprise tous les dragons présents, sauf la mienne bien sûr, puis partit au-delà de mon champ de vision, emportant avec lui ma meilleure amie, sans que je n'aie rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je me mis à crier de rage, laissant sortir toute la colère et la douleur que je ressentais. Alors que pendant ce temps, comme encore possédés, les dragons rentrèrent en silence au village, me laissant seule au milieu de la forêt, attachée à un arbre. Je continuais de me tordre dans tous les sens, tentant de défaire les nœuds, de casser la corde, mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas.

Alors finalement, après avoir crié et avoir fait saigné mes poignets à force de forcer, je ne trouvai rien de mieux que de pleurer, de laisser couler des larmes de rage, de douleur, et de rancœur. La montée d'adrénaline qui m'avait permis de rester éveillée redescendit.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Bizarre hein ? XD**

 **Effectivement ce chapitre marque l'arrivée de notre cher OC ! Il est cool hein ? Non ? Moi je l'aime bien…, avec sa double personnalité… :) C'est vrai qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans un même chapitre, peut-être trop à vous de me dire. ^^**

 **Mais à part ça j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ! On a retrouvé les dragons. C'est bien ça non ? ^^ Bon par contre, je vous le dis, c'est le début des embrouilles, vous l'aurez compris. XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **So à tschuss les amis, et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **Stabie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux review :**

 **Lola697 : La Stabie que je suis adore les personnages tarés ! ^^ Tout comme les review de ta provenance ! XD Effectivement oui, c'était violent, mais j'aime bien ça, pas toi ? Bon d'accord faut pas trop forcer sur Astrid non plus… Va pas faire de conneries non plus imbécile ! Et sinon oui, comme ce chapitre te le confirmera, Harold et Astrid sont mariés. Et pour le reste j'ai même pas besoin de confirmer tes propos c'est de la logique de dragonnier ! ;) A part ça, je vais te faire plaisir, ou pas, mais oui, je posterais chaque semaine, normalement le samedi, sauf si je suis grave à la bourre ! ^^' Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et j'attends à chaque fois ton pitit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture chère lectrice, et à la prochaine ! ;)**

 **Salut à tous, mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 3 ! ( jingle dramatique )**

 **Vous avez vu en plus ça rime ! XD Donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire si ce n'est merci de lire ce commentaire, car si tu lis ce commentaire c'est que tu t'apprêtes à lire ce chapitre, et que si tu lis ce chapitre c'est que tu as lu les 2 autres avant, et donc que tu as aimé un minimum, alors merci ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Sarkan**

Cela faisait presque une heure que je volais. Mon île ne devait plus se trouver très loin. J'avais remis mon casque sur la tête, mais je ressentais tout de même l'air frais de l'altitude.

Je repensai à ces imbéciles de Beurkiens : ils étaient tous tombés dans mon piège. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu ! Le pire, c'est ce Harold. Je n'espérai pas qu'il se fasse embobiner aussi facilement ! Ah s'ils savaient ce qui les attendaient… Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais le piège était déjà posé, et leur sort scellé. « Profitez bien des quelques heures qu'il vous reste ! Elles pourraient bien être vos dernières… ! » me dis-je. Ah et cette autre catin d'Astrid… ! Elle n'était pas si forte qu'on le prétendait. Elle m'avait plutôt fait pitié, à m'implorer le salut de sa dragonne. Je revoyais ses yeux suppliants en me disant « _Sarkan… Non… Pas ça… !_ ». Haha ouais…cette femme me faisait vraiment pitié ! Et puis son cher mari la retrouvera, il entrera dans une colère folle, et là j'aurai toutes les cartes en mains pour le faire plier : le remord peut-être la pire des faiblesses ! Mais ne pressons pas les choses il aurait bien le temps d'en baver le petit chef pacifiste !

Ça y est. Mon île était en vue. J'ordonnai à la dragonne de descendre, ce qu'elle fit instantanément. – Ah j'adorais ce sentiment de puissance lorsque les dragons m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil ! — J'atterri quelques secondes plus tard face à la grande paroi rocheuse qui précédait mon « refuge ». L'entrée était gardée par deux Corne brute parfaitement immobiles, pupilles évidemment rétrécies. Je m'avançai vers eux, suivi du Vipère, et claquai des doigts. Aussitôt les dragons, de leur force surhumaine, poussèrent avec leur tête les lourdes portes en chêne, renforcées de barres de fer, dévoilant un long couloir de roche. Je m'y engageai, toujours suivi de la dragonne, et derrière nous, à l'aide de leur corne qu'ils passèrent dans une poignée de fer, les Corne brute refermèrent la porte, toujours aussi mécaniquement.

Le couloir était sombre, et n'était éclairé que par des torches placées tous les six mètres. Le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de nos pas, et de temps en temps, on passait devant des ouvertures menant à des couloirs adjacents, mais je continuais tout droit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je tournai à droite, dans une courte allée se terminant par une grille en fer de Gronk. Derrière se trouvait une pièce voûtée, encore plus sombre que le reste de la grotte. Aucune torche ne s'y trouvait, et on distinguait difficilement la forme sombre qui s'y mouvait comme une bête en cage…en fait, il était en cage. Quand la créature nous vit arriver, elle se stoppa net, et fixa son regard dans le mien. Dans la pénombre, je ne voyais clairement que ses yeux, d'une intensité déconcertante. Pourtant, il savait que j'étais plus fort que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me provoquer, de me tester. Après quelques minutes de duel visuel, il finit par détourner son regard, pour finalement porter son attention sur la dragonne, cette fois-ci plus méprisamment. Ce dragon était tellement asocial ! D'autant plus que la Vipère ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, elle était encore hypnotisée !

Calmement, je sortis les clefs de ma poche, déverrouilla la serrure, et entra dans la pièce en refermant derrière moi, sans laisser la dragonne entrer. Puis, lentement, je m'approchai de mon dragon, qui me regardait à nouveau fixement, immobile.

« Alors mon beau ? J'ai pas été trop long ? » lui dis-je, un point sarcastique.

Soudain il se mit à grogner d'un air agressif, montrant ses dents. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, et je continuai d'avancer.

« Bah alors ? Tu montres tes dents ? J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ! m'indignai-je en mettant ma main sur le cœur.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me plaçai face à lui, droit comme un I, et le regardai fixement, pour lui faire comprendre qui dirigeait. Au début, il s'assit face à moi, et me domina par sa hauteur. Puis il finit par se courber, pour enfin baisser la tête. J'arborai un sourire satisfait. Et lorsque qu'il tenta de relever la tête pour retenter sa chance, soudainement je me mis à crier, tel un dragon, en le fixant froidement, pour montrer ma suprématie. En un instant, son regard provocateur le quitta pour celui d'un dragonnet orphelin. Et je mis mon pied sur sa tête, pour renforcer mon image dominatrice.

« Je préfère ça… »

Je me retournai et me dirigeai à nouveau vers la grille, ou la dragonne m'attendait, toujours avec ce regard vide. Je l'ouvris, puis intima à mon dragon de me suivre à l'extérieur, ce qu'il fit la tête basse. Je refermai la grille derrière lui, puis on s'engagea à nouveau dans le couloir principal. Je marchai devant, suivi des deux dragons. Le trajet fut plus court que le premier, si bien qu'en une minute, je tournais à gauche, et arrivais dans un long couloir, toujours aussi mal éclairé. Cette allée était percée de multiples cavités de part et d'autre des parois, fermées par des grilles de fer de Gronk, semblables à celle de mon dragon. Les cellules s'étalaient sur toute la longueur du couloir, qui se finissait par un mur de roche. Quelques torches étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers sur la paroi, contrairement aux cellules qui ne bénéficiaient d'aucune lumière.

Je continuais d'avancer, et me dirigeai vers un levier situé à côté de la première cellule. Au même moment, j'entendis des rugissements de dragons, ce qui me fit sourire : ils pensaient encore pouvoir me résister ? J'actionnai le levier, ce qui ouvrit toutes les cellules en même temps. En un instant, une quinzaine de dragons sortirent de la pénombre dans un rugissement de colère. Ils avançaient lentement vers moi et me fixaient d'un air menaçant, tentant de me faire peur. « Désolé, mais c'est raté ! » me dis-je. Je jetai un regard à mon dragon, et vit qu'il s'était redressé, bien droit, et qu'il avait repris son air fier et sadique – Ça c'était mon dragon ! –, tandis que la dragonne restait vide et impassible, toujours sous mon contrôle. D'ailleurs, j'allais devoir m'occuper des autres. Je me retournai donc vers eux pour leur faire face, et dis d'un air ironique :

« Je vous ai manqué mes jolis ? »

L'avantage avec eux, c'est que je les avais déjà hypnotisés, donc ils n'étaient jamais totalement libérés de mon contrôle. Ce qui voulait dire que j'eu juste à faire quelques mouvements circulaires de mes mains et une sorte de roucoulement de ma bouche pour qu'ils retombent instantanément sous ma domination. Comme à chaque fois, ils se stoppèrent net en même temps que leurs pupilles se rétrécirent, puis doucement se redressèrent, pour me faire face comme une horde de fidèles soldats au garde à vous. C'était si plaisant de les contrôler ainsi, comme des marionnettes !

« Pardon ? J'ai rien entendu. Tant pis… » ricanai-je.

Et sur ce je me retournai, pour rejoindre le couloir principal, suivi des dragons, la Vipère et le mien en tête. Cette Vipère, c'était la pièce maîtresse de la première phase de mon plan. Si je faisais la moindre erreur dans mes suites de mouvements, elle pourrait bien se libérer de mon emprise et tout gâcher. Il fallait la jouer fine. Et mon dragon, lui, je ne pouvais pas l'hypnotiser. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être d'un sadisme effrayant et d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres. Lui aussi était avide de pouvoir et de destruction, et il aimait voir la peur que ressentaient ses victimes. Vous voyez ! Un vrai sadique ce dragon ! A l'état sauvage, cette espèce chasse en groupe, et lui, il était leur chef, un chef sans pitié et sanguinaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on arriva enfin face à la porte d'entrée du refuge, où je frappai quatre coups rapides. On entendit un bruit sourd, et la lourde porte se mit à bouger, dévoilant à nos yeux éblouis par la luminosité le monde extérieur. Je sortis, passant devant les deux Corne brutes, et me retourna pour attendre que tous les dragons soient sortis. Les « dragons-gardes » refermèrent derrière eux, et reprirent leur position initiale, parfaitement immobiles. Mon dragon était à ma droite, fier de sa supériorité face à ses semblables, qui s'étaient regroupés face à nous et attendaient les ordres.

« Direction Beurk, dragons… Vous me suivrez et attendrez mes ordres une fois arrivé » leur dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

Puis je me tournai vers mon dragon, qui me regardait d'un air indécis entre le défi et la soumission. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par se baisser, et je pus monter sur son dos. Je pris mon envol, rapidement suivi de mon « armée », qui comptait à présent une dragonne Vipère.

Nous volions en direction de Beurk, et j'allais enfin commencer à m'amuser.

 **PDV Harold**

« Ah ! Harold ! J'te trouve enfin ! me dit Gueulfor, alors que je tentais désespérément de réparer la porte carbonisée de l'Etable.

\- Salut Gou ! Tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui ! Euh…dis-moi gamin…est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais croisé Sarkan récemment ?

\- Pas depuis que tu es parti avec. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh…et bien…je l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps alors je me demandais où il était…

\- Tu devais pas le surveiller ?

\- Si, mais je lui faisais dos pour me chercher une autre paire de chaussettes dans ma malle, parce que j'avais froid aux pieds, et quand je me suis retourné, pouf ! Il avait disparu ! Il a dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai rien entendu. Alors depuis ce midi je le cherche…

\- Bon…espérons qu'il fasse pas trop de dégâts…

\- Oui d'ailleurs j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon petit…

\- Oui t'inquiètes.

\- Bon…je vais demander à Astrid alors. D'ailleurs tu sais où elle est ? Je l'ai pas vue depuis un moment.

\- Juste après l'arrivée de Sarkan elle est partie dans la forêt avec Tempête, et depuis je l'ai pas revue.

\- Elle est partie depuis ce midi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Euh oui pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- La nuit commence à tomber gamin…

\- Déjà !

\- Bah euh…ouais.

\- Oh mince…ça sent pas bon… ! Elle part pas aussi longtemps d'habitude… ! m'inquiétai-je.

\- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose tu sais ? Si ça se trouve elle a pas vu le temps passer, comme toi !

\- Nan Gou, je le sens pas… C'est pas normal… Il s'est passé quelque chose…

\- Bon bah alors retrouve-la, comme ça tu sauras s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ou pas ! Et moi pendant ce temps je cherche Sark… »

Soudain j'écarquillai les yeux, et sans laisser le temps à Gueulfor de finir sa phrase, je montai sur Krokmou et on s'envola à toute allure, en direction de la forêt.

J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurais dû ! Astrid qui ne revient pas, Sarkan qui disparait, ça sentait vraiment pas bon… ! Je commençais à me faire des films sur ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, m'imaginais le pire. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : retrouver Astrid saine et sauve. Sinon, je savais que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Nous ne survolions la forêt que depuis cinq minutes que je commençais déjà à paniquer : « Chérie, t'es où enfin ! Pitié qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé… ! ». Les minutes passaient et l'angoisse montait en même temps que la nuit tombait. J'écoutais chaque son, observais partout, aussi bien sur terre que dans le ciel, mais je perdis vite espoir à la retrouver dans ce dernier. J'étais à l'affût du moindre indice qui me permettrait de retrouver sa trace. J'étais fébrile, je ressentais une impression de vide dans mon ventre, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait mettait un peu plus sa vie en danger, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon sentiment d'angoisse. Au fond de moi, j'espérais si fort la retrouver et qu'elle vienne me dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait juste pas vu le temps passer, mais plus la nuit tombait, plus mes espoirs se dissipaient. « Astrid ! » crai-je inlassablement. Mais toujours rien. La forêt la gardait toujours prisonnière. Cependant, jamais je ne repartirais au village sans elle, c'était juste inconcevable. Alors je continuais de crier son nom, de passer et repasser au-dessus de la cime des arbres, lorsque je vis un reflet lumineux venant du sol. Aussitôt, je descendis à toute vitesse vers l'endroit en question. Sa hache. Ce reflet venait de la lame de sa hache. Mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine lorsque je sautai à terre, et que je la vis contre cet arbre.

« ASTRID ! »

Je courus la rejoindre, et la pris dans mes bras. « Oh merde… ». Elle était inconsciente. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche, et avait coagulé. La peau de sa pommette et de son œil gauche était violacée, sans pour autant être boursouflée. – Il l'avait pas ratée… — Je grognai de colère lorsque je vis les multiples bleus qui parsemaient ses bras découverts, confirmant ma pensée. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et régulièrement, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. C'est alors que je remarquai ses poignets blessés. La peau était rouge et abimée, et une corde y était accrochée. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Aussitôt je défaisais le nœud qui l'emprisonnait contre l'arbre, et toute l'horreur de ce qui c'était passé ici me vint à l'esprit : ma femme avait été accrochée à un arbre et s'était fait battre par Sarkan, celui que j'avais gentiment accueilli dans mon village. Comment j'avais pu être si inconscient ! C'était uniquement de ma faute si elle était dans cet état ! Je l'observais et ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler de rage en regardant ce si beau visage abimé de la sorte. C'était de ma faute. C'était de ma faute si ce fou avait pu lui faire ça. Tout était de ma faute !

« Chérie, je t'en supplie réveille-toi… » lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Je la serrais contre moi et une larme coula en silence. L'attente m'était insupportable. Je devrais directement l'emmener chez Gothi, mais curieusement je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre chose tout à fait insensée vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Pourtant je restais là, à attendre qu'elle se réveille, que je puisse à nouveau voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui me diront « C'est bon, je vais bien ». Je regardais à nouveau son visage meurtri lorsque je vis ses paupières se plisser nerveusement. Sa tête se mit à bouger légèrement de droite à gauche par coups secs, tout en gémissant faiblement. « Astrid, chérie c'est moi, Harold ! » lui dis-je. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Soudain, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, d'abord faiblement, puis plus fort, de façon apeurée : « Tempête ! ». J'entendis derrière moi mon dragon réagir en entendant le nom de la dragonne, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas son visage, attentifs au moindre mouvement. Elle se mit à crier son nom et à se débattre de mon emprise, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je la retenais fermement et lui répétais que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que moi, Harold, et que tout était fini ». Cette dernière phrase, je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincu, mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer.

Quand d'un coup, elle se stoppa net et sortit de sa torpeur en criant. Ses yeux regardaient partout et nulle part à une vitesse folle, son regard était paniqué, et sa respiration saccadée le confirmait. « Wow, chérie calme-toi, tout va bien… » lui dis-je d'un ton rassurant en tenant son visage dans mes mains pour la pousser à me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard finit par se fixer dans le mien, et quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Je la serrais alors dans mes bras pour la consoler ou la rassurer, peut-être les deux en même temps. « Chuuut, ça va aller, ça va aller… ». Cette étreinte me faisait aussi du bien à moi : j'avais eu si peur de l'avoir perdue ! Mais elle était bien vivante, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sa respiration finit par retrouver un rythme normal. Elle renifla une dernière fois avant de me dire : « Il a prit Tempête ». Je me détachai délicatement d'elle pour la regarder. Peinant à contrôler ma colère, je demandai le plus calmement possible : « Pourquoi ? ». Elle sécha ses larmes avant de me répondre : « Pour aller chercher son dragon… ». Je fermai les yeux, inspira une bonne goulée d'air pour me calmer, avant de les rouvrir et de lui dire de venir. Je lui demandai si elle voulait que je la porte, ce qu'elle refusa elle détestait se sentir faible.

Alors je l'aidai à se relever, ce qu'elle fit dans un gémissement de douleur, – apparemment il ne s'était pas attaqué qu'au haut du corps – et passai son bras autour de mes épaules et le mien à sa taille pour pouvoir la supporter. On marcha lentement et Krokmou nous rejoignit, comprenant la situation. Elle tenta de monter sur son dos sans mon aide, mais voyant que ça lui faisait mal, je décidai de la porter directement sur le dragon. Elle me regarda et me remercia. Je me retournais et alla chercher sa hache, que je ramenai et lui passai, la faisant sourire. Je grimpai devant elle, elle m'entoura la taille d'une de ses mains, l'autre tenant sa hache, et on décolla en douceur.

On n'échangea pas à un mot durant tout le vol. Mais elle se serrait contre moi, et ça me suffisait pour me convaincre qu'elle allait bien, qu'on avait évité le pire. Soudain d'un coup, peu de temps avant d'arriver au village, on entendit une explosion, suivi de cris. Je me redressai en même temps qu'Astrid, et on aperçut au loin une lumière inhabituelle : celle des flames. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander que Krokmou accéléra. Quand on arriva enfin à proximité du village, je vis horrifié la raison de ces explosions et de ces flammes : les dragons. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à mes 15 ans, la nuit où j'avais blessé Krokmou. Les flammes dévoraient les maisons, les dragons envahissaient le village, et les vikings couraient partout paniqués, ne sachant que faire.

Car là était la grande différence : il y a 10 ans, les vikings combattaient les dragons. Maintenant, ils étaient leurs amis, se considéraient à leur égal, et ils n'étaient plus capables de les combattre. Alors comment des dragonniers doivent-ils réagirent quand leurs dragons veulent leur mort ? Car c'était ce à quoi on assistait. Krokmou survola un instant le village, ne sachant que faire, puis, à notre grande surprise, on fut rejoint par la bande, et je remarquai qu'Eret n'était pas avec eux. Tous arboraient un visage paniqué, oui, même Rustik.

« Vous étiez où vous deux ?! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Je me décalai pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir Astrid, et tous furent choqués de ce qu'ils virent.

« Astrid ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Varek.

\- C'est Sarkan. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme une bête de foire, c'est gênant…

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda Kogne.

\- T'est sérieuse ? s'indigna Astrid.

\- Euh…excusez-moi mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? demandai-je.

\- Bah…à vrai dire on ne sait pas non plus. Les dragons sont devenus fous et ont commencer à tout détruire…et ils n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre aux humains… »

A ce moment, on entendit une autre explosion, plus proche, projetant un jet de flammes vers le ciel et provoquant d'autres cris. On se regarda, affolés. Je me tournai vers Astrid, et vis dans son regard la même inquiétude.

\- Combien de dragons sont devenus fous ? demandai-je.

\- Tous… Mais je ne sais pas par quel moyen les nôtres sont restés normaux…, répondit Varek. Et en plus, de nouveaux sont arrivés… Raah je comprends rien !

\- C'était trop bizarre, tout était calme, on a entendu un drôle de bruit, et tout de suite après les explosions ont commencées. Les dragons sont devenus incontrôlables ! Aucune technique de dressage ne marchait sur eux, et la plupart du temps ils étaient bien trop violents pour qu'on puisse tenter quoi que ce soit… », expliqua Krane.

Progressivement, une hypothèse germa dans ma tête, et je finis par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est inquiet que je leur expliquai :

« On a été pris au piège par Sarkan…

\- Comment ça ? On ne l'a pas vu de l'après-midi, dit Rustik.

\- Il avait pas besoin d'être là. La nuit dernière, lorsqu'il a volé nos dragons, il les a en fait hypnotisés pour qu'à l'écoute d'un simple bruit, ils deviennent incontrôlables et détruisent ou tuent tout sur leur passage. Il lui a juste suffit de nous les rendre bien gentiment pour qu'on soit détruit de l'intérieur, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins… Et pire : il sait pertinemment qu'on est plus capables de combattre les dragons à mort…

\- Perspicace le petit chef pacifiste ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos en applaudissant. Je n'espérais pas moins de toi ! »

On se retourna tous en sursaut vers le propriétaire de la voix, qu'on avait reconnu dès le premier mot prononcé. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer voir ce que je voyais. Je restais figé sur place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et assimilais lentement. Autour de moi, les dragonniers, qui étaient tout aussi surpris que moi, me lançaient des regards interrogateurs, guettant ma réaction, mais aucun mot ne sortait, aucun membre ne me répondait. Mon dragon avait eu une réaction assez similaire à la mienne, sauf qu'il s'était mit à grogner, comme le dragon qui me faisait face. Je ne parvenais pas à quitter des yeux la créature, mais je sentis tout de même le regard satisfait de Sarkan sur moi.

Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il chevaucher _ce_ dragon ? Comment… ?

« Alors ? Surpris ? » me demanda-t-il fier de lui.

* * *

 **Bon bah, voilà le 3** **e** **chapitre !**

 **Moi perso j'aime bien cette partie de l'histoire parce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont pris au piège, et que ça va pas être de la tarte d'en sortir ! D'ailleurs, vous aimez la tarte ? Oui, vous avez raison, ça dépend des tartes. Mais bon, y'en a qu'aime pas du tout les tartes… Alors je me posais la question… Moi perso chui plutôt tarte aux pommes… RIP à toi qui lit ce commentaire parfaitement inutile ! XD**

 **Bon ! Revenons-en à nos moutons ! D'après vous ? C'est quoi comme dragon ? Aller ! Chui sûre que vous avez votre petite idée ! Hésitez pas à me le dire en review ! Ça sert à ça ! Ça sert à ça non ? Bah…on va dire que ça sert à ça pour ce chapitre au moins ! XD**

 **En tout cas, et là on est sûr que ça sert à ça, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou sur cette fic en général ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à tschuss les amis, et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Stabie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous, mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Voici, enfin, le chapitre 4 ! (Et non je ne suis pas décédée entre temps XD)**

 **Et oui on ne l'attendait plus, et pourtant il est bien là, devant vos yeux, avec un retard bien trop conséquent pour être rappelé ! ^^' Ouais désolé, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi' mais là c'est bon, normalement tout ira bien ! ;) Par contre je crois que je vais plutôt essayer de poster tous les 15 jours, ça me paraît plus faisable parce que je préfère que mes chapitres soient plutôt longs.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas, et surtout que vous aimerez ce chapitre ça reste le plus important dans tout ça ! ^^**

 **Donc bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Harold**

Je crois que je pouvais difficilement décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Oui c'est ça, c'était tout simplement indescriptible. C'est pourquoi je restais immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur la créature sombre qui me faisait face. J'entendais encore les cris des parents, des blessés, les pleurs des enfants, les explosions autour de moi, je ressentais encore la chaleur des flammes, je sentais encore l'odeur de suie que dégageait les braises ardentes qu'étaient devenues quelques maisons, et pourtant c'était comme si une bulle s'était formée autour de moi, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que moi, et _lui_.

 _Lui_ , le fury nocturne qui volait calmement devant moi.

 _Lui_ ,lui que Sarkan, cet homme que je haïssais à présent, montait.

 _Lui_ que j'avais tant cherché avec Krokmou.

 _Lui_ qui prouvait que mon dragon n'était pas le dernier de son espèce.

 _Lui_ que je n'espérais plus trouver, et qui pourtant se trouvait devant moi.

 _Lui_ , car il venait de transformer l'immense joie que j'avais espéré ressentir en le voyant, en une colère démesurée pour celui qui le chevauchait.

Cet homme avait osé maltraiter ce dragon, les cicatrices ne laissaient pas la place au doute. Pourtant le fury avait une expression si sadique ! Sarkan avait dû sacrément bien s'y prendre pour le manipuler à ce point, c'était la seule explication, car les fury nocturnes comme les autres espèces ne chassaient pas l'Homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui m'avaient paru de longues minutes, je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, comme si je revenais d'un coup à la réalité. Je prenais enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et lentement je relevai mes yeux vers Sarkan, pour lâcher entre mes dents :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… ? »

\- Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre qui commandait, vu que l'hypnose ne marche pas sur les fury…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ils ne sont pas différents des autres !

\- Que tu dis… Mais mon pauvre Harold, tu ignores encore tellement de choses sur eux…, ricana-t-il.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que les fury peuvent être hypnotisés, on en a fait l'expérience. Alors arrête de mentir !

\- Peut-être mais pas par un humain. Je reconnais que c'est là ma seule faiblesse…, dit-il dans un sourire. Tu sais, ça me ferait plaisir de t'en apprendre plus sur eux… Mais il est vrai, et je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, que la situation n'est pas très adéquate… »

Et de son grand sourire, il me montra en ouvrant ses bras le spectacle apocalyptique auquel on assistait. Les flammes. C'était la seule couleur dans cette nuit sombre. Les cris et les hurlements de dragons, les seuls sons qu'on entendait dans un silence presque parfait. Mon village se faisait attaquer, et au lieu d'agir je parlais « fury » avec Sarkan. Mais quel imbécile j'étais ! Il fallait défendre Beurk, tout de suite !

Après avoir rapidement observé l'étendue des dégâts, je me retournai vers mes amis :

« Varek, occupes-toi des blessés ! Kogne et Krane, repoussez le plus possible les dragons pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent d'autres victimes ! Rustik, retrouve Eret et allez aider les jumeaux ! Avec Astrid on vous rejoindra quand on en aura fini avec ce fou ! Je compte sur vous !

\- Oh ouais ça va être d'enfer ! s'écria Krane.

\- Krane ! Des gens sont peut-être morts, et le village est sur le point d'être réduit en cendres, ça n'a rien de cool ! lui répondis Astrid.

\- Ok, c'est bon, ça va… »

Sur ce, tous s'envolèrent dans différentes directions, et on entendit au loin les cris des jumeaux, provoquant les dragons.

« Astrid ! Ma chère, je ne t'avais même pas vue. Mes excuses…

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Voyons, ne soit pas si vulgaire, je ne fais que discuter…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à Tempête ?!

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu me crois capable de violence gratuite ? dit-il d'un air indigné.

\- Parfaitement capable oui, intervins-je.

\- Désolé cher Harold, mais la correction que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure, c'était parce qu'elle m'avait manqué de respect…

\- Quoi ? s'écria Astrid en se redressant.

\- Wouaw, je n'avais pas bien vue le résultat de mon œuvre avec cette pénombre. C'est que je ne t'ai pas loupé ma belle ! Hm… C'est tout de même dommage, tant de beauté gâchée par quelques coups…

\- Ordure ! Je vais te refaire le visage ! » s'écria Astrid en brandissant sa hache.

Je mis mon bras devant ma femme, lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment, et elle se rassit derrière moi, non sans montrer sa désapprobation. Soudain un cri strident retentit et on se retourna en même temps vers la direction du son. Puis les cris devinrent des mots : « A L'AIDE ! ». Je reconnus avec terreur la voix d'une petite fille. Je n'hésitai pas plus longtemps, et Krokmou fonça vers les cris. Mais il y avait tellement de dragons, tellement de Vikings qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se défendre, et tant d'autres cris, que je fus de nombreuses fois tenté de changer de direction.

Je laissai mon dragon suivre son instinct, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'aperçus la petite fille en question, brune, yeux verts, frêle, 8 ans tout au plus, mais surtout apeurée. Elle passa devant nous en courant, voulant fuir quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, on ne tarda pas à le voir. Le dragon passa en courant, sans nous voir, trop concentrée à suivre sa « proie ».

« Tempête ! » s'écria Astrid.

Sans attendre, on s'envola, pour doubler la dragonne, et finalement s'interposer entre elle et la fille. Dès que Krokmou posa les pieds au sol, Astrid sauta du dragon, sa hache en main, et ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur en atterrissant. Même si j'y mettait toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais pas la retenir c'était sa dragonne, donc son affaire. Je la laissais alors s'occuper de Tempête, pendant que j'allais retrouver la petite fille.

Elle s'était arrêtée, à bout de souffle, observant la scène avec frayeur. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, et elle ne quittait pas des yeux la dragonne, même quand je me plaçai face à elle. Je plaçai donc mes mains sur ses joues, essuyai ses larmes, et d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, lui dit de me regarder.

« Ha…Harold…j'ai…j'ai peur…, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Astrid va s'occuper de la dragonne, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on est là pour te protéger. »

Je jetai rapidement un regard dans mon dos et la vit, hache en main, en position défensive, parfaitement immobile. La dragonne l'observait, mais son air agressif ne la quittait pas. Je me tournais à nouveau pour me reconcentrer sur la petite fille, qui commençait doucement à se calmer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de ce champ de bataille.

« Où sont tes parents ? lui demandai-je.

\- A…à la maison…, me répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- D'accord, je vais te ramener à tes parents et vous mettre en sécurité. »

Elle acquiesça doucement en guise de réponse. Je me retournais vers Astrid. L'idée de devoir à nouveau la laisser seule, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Non pas que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, bien au contraire ! Je n'étais juste pas tranquille à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver autre chose…

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, la concernée se tourna vers moi, et me lança un regard entendu et rassurant, comme pour me dire que je pouvais y aller, et que tout irait bien à croire qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées ! Je lui souris et acquiesça en guise de réponse, puis me retournant vers la fille :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ida…

\- Alors Ida, où habites-tu ?

\- Près de la forge…

\- Ok on y va, on va retrouver tes parents. »

Je lui indiquai mon dragon pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui, et l'aida à grimper sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, je fis de même, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve devant moi. Ainsi je pouvais la surveiller, et éventuellement mieux la protéger. On s'envola, et prit la direction de la forge. En chemin je croisai Gueulfor, tentant de se défendre sans faire de mal au Gronk qui lui faisait face. Je dû à nouveau me faire violence pour ne pas descendre l'aider : d'abord Ida !

 **PDV Astrid**

Harold…

Toujours à trop s'inquiéter… J'étais quand même capable de gérer ma dragonne ! Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand il faisait ça, car il me faisait me sentir faible, et évidemment, je détestais me sentir faible. Je lui avais fait comprendre il y a quelques temps, et depuis il me laissait faire, enfin la plupart du temps, mais je sentais bien que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. C'était plus fort que lui ! Cette pensée me fit doucement sourire, car l'autre partie de moi trouvait cette attitude touchante et mignonne : et oui, c'était plus fort que moi…

Je me reconcentrai à nouveau sur Tempête, qui avait arrêté de bouger, mais n'avait pas quitté son air féroce et ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Malheureusement je ne percevais aucune émotion dans ces derniers. Pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, je vis ses pupilles tenter de s'agrandirent, sans succès. Ce fut si rapide que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais ce léger détail, presque imperceptible, m'emplie d'espoir, et m'assurait que contrairement à ce qu'on nous avait dit, les dragons pouvaient sortir de leur hypnose, sans Sarkan.

« Tempête, c'est moi, Astrid…, dis-je calmement en me baissant lentement pour poser ma hache à terre. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais, regarde-moi ma belle, regarde-moi, n'écoute que moi… »

J'avançai doucement vers elle, la main tendue devant moi, les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. Au début elle se mit à grogner, fit un pas de recul, puis elle se stoppa, et m'observa. Moi je continuai d'approcher, en la rassurant du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'avais la désagréable impression qu'aucune de mes paroles ne l'atteignait. J'avançais, et milles questions m'envahissaient : Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Et si elle ne me reconnaissait pas, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours là, sous cet air menaçant ? Ou est-ce que je l'avais déjà perdue à tout jamais ? Non, je ne pouvais pas m'y résigner. Il n'avait pas pu me prendre Tempête, pas elle ! Je voulais, je devais y croire. Il fallait que j'avance, qu'elle redevienne elle-même, et qu'on aille défendre Beurk ensemble.

Alors que ma main était sur le point de se poser sur les écailles azures de ma dragonne, cette dernière eut un fort mouvement de recul, ce qui me fit sursauter de surprise. Elle rugit, et lança ses épines, que je sus – heureusement pour moi – éviter de justesse. Mais je ressentis ensuite une vive douleur dans les côtes, qui m'empêcha momentanément de reprendre mon souffle. Ce taré avait dû m'en fêler une ! Rapidement la douleur s'estompa, ou du moins j'en fis abstraction, et j'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête que je sentis la chaleur de la lave en fusion me frôler, et percuter le sol quelques mètres derrière moi dans un bruit sourd.

Ni une ni deux, je ramassai ma hache et lui en balança le plat de la lame dans la tête, ce qui la sonna un moment.

« TEMPÊTE ARRÊTE ! »

Non, non mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Comment j'avais pu lui faire ça ? Je ne l'avais jamais attaqué depuis…le cours dans l'Arène, avec Harold. Cette fois-ci c'était ma hache plantée dans un bouclier que je lui avais balancé dans la tête. Mais depuis elle était devenue ma meilleure amie ! On ne fait pas ça à sa meilleure amie !

Pourtant il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui elle en soit capable, car elle était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sa tête, qu'elle secouait dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure s'arrêta brusquement sur moi, et je retrouvai dans son rugissement toute la hargne que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Tempête que j'avais face à moi. Non, celle que je connaissais ne parvenait plus à refaire surface derrière cet élan de violence, seule la tueuse ressortait, et je dois avouer qu'elle me faisait peur.

Ce n'était pas tant la peur d'être attaquée par une dragonne incontrôlable, mais surtout le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour qu'elle revienne à son état normal. Et je ne pouvais pas, ne pouvais plus faire de mal à un dragon, notamment depuis… « Non, oublie-ça, pensai-je. Et puis tout à l'heure ce n'était qu'un reflex. » Pourtant je m'en voulais tellement…

Soudain, dans un rugissement terrible, Tempête s'élança vers moi l'air plus déterminé que jamais à me voir morte. Je fuyais donc, le temps de trouver une idée, mais rien ne venait. Jamais une situation pareille n'avait eu lieu ! Enfin…hormis la guerre contre Drago, mais là seul Harold avait eu à faire face à son propre dragon hypnotisé, et le sort avait été fatale ! Là c'était une armée de dragons, additionnés au nôtres, semblables à l'état de Tempête qui avaient envahis Beurk. Et j'avais l'impression d'être parfaitement impuissante face à la situation.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Je me stoppai net, et me retournai pour faire face à ma dragonne qui me poursuivait toujours. Mes côtes et mes jambes me faisaient horriblement mal, et mes mains commençaient tout juste à cicatriser, mais je m'en fichais : le sort de ma meilleure amie allait se jouer maintenant. Dans un élan de courage, ou peut-être de désespoir, je lançai :

« Tempête ! Tempête c'est moi. »

A mon grand soulagement, elle arrêta sa course, mais comme tout à l'heure son air menaçant ne quittait pas son visage. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout. Harold avait bien réussi, je devrais aussi pouvoir le faire !

« Ecoutes-moi ma belle. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas voulu te faire de mal, c'était un reflex. »

Elle me regardait, m'écoutait en silence, et lentement cachait ses dents.

« Je…je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser t'emmener c'est…c'est de ma faute, j'ai pas su te protéger comme je l'aurais dû. »

Tempête, toujours immobile, avait rentré ses épines, mais ses pupilles n'en devenaient pas moins rétrécies. Pourtant elle avait tout de même baissé sa garde, et je décidai de commencer mon approche. Je posai donc à nouveau ma hache par terre, mais lorsque j'avançai d'un pas, aussitôt elle se remit à grogner. Je plaçai rapidement ma main devant moi, le bras tendu, et fixai mes yeux dans les siens. J'essayais de faire abstraction des explosions, des cris, et des rugissements qui perçait l'habituel silence de la nuit, pour me focaliser sur elle.

« Tempête calmes-toi… Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, tu le sais… »

J'avançai lentement, pas-à-pas, en surveillant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle grognait toujours de temps en temps, mais ne m'empêchait pas d'avancer vers elle.

« Sarkan veut détruire Beurk, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas, on ne doit pas se battre l'une contre l'autre, on doit se battre ensemble, pour chasser ce fou de notre village. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait ! Je ne veux protéger Beurk qu'avec toi, Tempête… »

A l'entente de son nom, je n'étais qu'a plus d'un mètre d'elle, lorsque ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater, par à-coup d'abord. Elle secouait sa tête, comme pour se libérer d'une emprise pourtant invisible mais bien présente. C'était en bonne voie, je devais continuer et garder mon calme, la rassurer.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à toi, pas une nouvelle fois, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux aucune autre dragonne que toi. S'il-te-plait, revient… »

A ce moment précis, presque en même temps que je posai ma main sur son museau, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et je retrouvai enfin _ma_ Tempête. Ses yeux perdirent instantanément toute violence pour s'emplir de joie et d'amour. J'étais si heureuse que je bondi et m'exclamai de joie.

« Haha ! Tempête ! T'a réussi ! »

Et je lui sautai au cou, soulagée qu'elle me soit revenue, qu'on ait réussi, et que ce problème ne soit plus que de l'histoire ancienne. « Tu m'as manquée ma belle, contente que tu sois de retour, rigolai-je. Et maintenant, allons voir si on peut apporter notre aide. »

Je lui souris, et une fois sur son dos, on prit notre envol, heureuses d'enfin se retrouver réunies.

 **PDV Harold**

Autour de nous on entendait des rugissements, des explosions, des jets de flamme, des cris guerriers ou apeurés, et le son redevenu familier des armes. Aucun de nous ne savait exactement comment réagir face à des dragons incontrôlables, d'autant plus lorsque ce sont les nôtres… Krokmou avait accéléré, et on tentait de se faire le plus discret possible pour passer entre eux sans qu'il ne fasse attention à nous. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus l'appréhension me gagnait : et si ses parents n'étaient plus dans la maison ? s'ils étaient blessés ? ou pire, s'ils étaient…mort ? Non, je me devais d'y croire, de garder espoir, pour Ida…

Alors lorsqu'elle s'écria que c'était là, que c'était sa maison, et que je constatai qu'elle était intacte, mes inquiétudes se dissipèrent, et je repris confiance. Krokmou se posa, et je pus poser les pieds à terre. Je pris Ida dans mes bras afin de l'aider à descendre, puis elle se mit à courir en direction de sa maison. « Papa ! Maman ! C'est moi ! » cria-t-elle. Je la suivis, et entrai à mon tour dans la maison, accompagné de mon éternel acolyte. Ida avait beau appeler sans cesse ses parents, personne ne répondait.

Alors que la petite fille tournait en rond au rez-de-chaussée en appelant ses parents, je remarquai au sol quelque chose : des taches sombres. Je me baissai et confirmai ma pensée : du sang frais. Quelqu'un qui saignait était passé ici. Je décidai de suivre les traces, menant à l'escalier.

Un de ses parents avait dû être blessé et c'était réfugié chez lui. Peut-être qu'il s'était évanouit, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas entendu les appels d'Ida. Je montai les marches, scrutant attentivement les traces, et arrivai à l'étage. Les gouttes de sang menaient à une porte entrouverte. J'entendis le bois des marches grincer, et me retournai pour voir mon dragon, curieux de savoir ce que j'avais trouvé. D'un signe de la main je lui dis d'attendre, et me tournai à nouveau face à la porte, où je pris une grande inspiration. Sans le vouloir, j'appréhendais ce que j'allais trouver derrière, mais si quelqu'un était blessé, il fallait que j'aille l'aider.

Je poussai donc la porte, et me retrouvai devant la mère d'Ida. Ou plutôt son corps sans vie. Je restais pétrifié devant l'horreur de la scène. En effet, il y avait bien plus de sang dans cette pièce que dans le reste de la maison. La femme était allongée par terre, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son lit, comme si elle s'était écroulée avant d'avoir atteint ce dernier. Elle avait lâché son épée un peu plus tôt, près de la porte. Une grande quantité de liquide rouge continuait de s'écouler lentement de son ventre : elle s'était vidée de son sang.

Comme pour me convaincre qu'Ida n'avait à présent plus de mère, je m'approchai d'elle et prit son pouls, qui sans surprise était inexistant. C'est alors que je vis la raison de sa mort : la chair manquait sur la partie droite de son abdomen, du bas-ventre aux reins. La peau avait littéralement été déchirée. Seul un dragon avait pu faire ça. Je pensais d'ailleurs que c'avait dû être un Typhoomerang vu la taille de la morsure. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle avait mis à mourir, mais c'était une mort lente et douloureuse…

Je ressentis alors un mélange de tristesse et de colère. C'était une Beurkienne, elle était sous ma responsabilité ! C'était mon rôle de la protéger ! Et je n'avais rien fait… Tout était ma faute !

« Harold ? », fit une petite voix hésitante.

D'un sursaut je me retournai, et vit aux côtés de Krokmou la petite Ida. Mon fury avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Comme un reflex, d'un bond je me relevai et m'élançai vers l'enfant pour l'empêcher de voir ce sinistre spectacle :

« Ida, non !

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que…, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Vient je vais te mettre en sécurité, tentai-je.

\- Maman !

\- Ida non, ne regarde pas !

\- MAMAN ! »

Je la tenais fermement dans mes bras mais elle se débattait en criant. Je la portai à l'extérieur de la pièce, puis de la maison, ou je la déposai face à moi. Je tenais toujours ses petites mains entre les miennes et je m'étais accroupie devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. La petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes et criait « Maman » sans cesse. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire pour la calmer, car moi-même j'étais sous le choc. Elle tentait de se défaire de mon emprise mais je la retenais.

« Ida ! Regarde-moi. »

Elle finit par plonger ses yeux noyés de larmes dans les miens, attendant mes paroles.

« Ecoutes, je suis sincèrement désolé et je sais que personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Mais…il te reste ton père, et je te promets que je vais le retrouver et que vous serez réunis. Tu ne perdras pas tes deux parents. Ida, je vengerais ta mère, tu as ma parole. »

De mes pouces j'essuyais ses larmes, pendant que ses sanglots continuaient. Mais au loin, j'entendis un hurlement dragonesque : un Ebouillantueur. « Il manquait plus que ça… » pensai-je.

« Viens Ida ! Monte ! » lui ordonnai-je.

Je la portais sur le dos de mon dragon, et la rejoignis derrière elle. Krokmou ne tarda pas à s'envoler, et mes soupçons se confirmèrent : c'était bien un Ebouillantueur. D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de nous voir. « On a plus d'autre choix que d'attaquer » me dis-je. Alors qu'il approchait à vive allure droit vers nous, je lançai à mon dragon :

« Krokmou, Tir plasma ! »

Il s'exécuta instantanément, et le choc provoqué nous permit de nous enfuir, à l'abri des regards du dragon. Pas question de combattre avec Ida devant moi !

Aussi discret qu'une ombre et rapide qu'un éclair, Krokmou se faufilait entre les maisons, et rejoignit l'Etable en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Ouf » enfin peut-être un peu plus quand même. On y retrouva Varek, qui comme je lui avait demandé s'occupait des blessés. En me voyant, il accourut, suivit de Bouledogre. A peine avais-je posé un pied à terre qu'il s'écria :

« Harold enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il y a de plus en plus de blessés, dont des graves ! Les gens sont apeurés, ils demandent leurs proches disparus, et je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre ! S'il-te-plait ne me dit pas que c'est comme la guerre contre Drago !

\- Je… »

J'hésitais à dire ce que je pensais réellement. Et puis Ida était là, et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Attends. »

J'aidai Ida à descendre, et la dirigea vers un endroit libre, où quelques Beurkiens la reconnurent et l'embrassèrent, rassurés de la voir vivante. Je glissai à l'oreille d'une des femmes le sort tragique qu'avait subi sa mère, et après le choc de l'annonce, elle s'efforça de paraître souriante à Ida, et transmit l'information aux autres.

Je me retournai vers Varek, et le dirigea dehors, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ecoutes Varek… J'ai bien peur que ce soit pire que la guerre contre Drago…

\- P…pire… ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à rendre son emprise sur les dragons plus forte que l'était celle de l'Icebeast. Et en plus, nos dragons sont de son côté, si on peut dire…

\- Il reste ceux de la bande non ?

\- Presque tous oui, mais il manque Tempête et j'imagine aussi CraneCrusher. Il faudra faire très attention aux nôtres, ça ne lui prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps tu sais…

\- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- …On limite la casse. » dis-je après un moment d'hésitation.

Varek fit des yeux ronds paniqués, prenant toute la mesure de la gravité de la situation. Je regardais autour de moi, et entendais quelques cris guerriers. Mais c'était comme si les rugissements les remplaçaient peu à peu. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, Sarkan ne pouvait pas gagner si facilement.

Des battements d'ailes attirèrent mon attention, et celle de Varek par la même occasion. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre :

« Astrid… Nom de Thor elle a réussi ! »

Lorsque la dragonne atterrit, elle sauta à terre, et je la rejoignis, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'a réussi ! Comment t'a fait ? m'enquis-je.

\- De la même manière que tu avais ramené Krokmou. Pourquoi, tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Disons que j'avais quelques doutes… »

Elle n'y manqua pas, et son poing atterrit droit dans mon épaule.

« Aïe ! C'était pour rire ! rigolai-je.

\- Moi aussi… »

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers Varek.

« Comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ?

\- Ça se passe… Gothik et Valka font de leur mieux pour s'occuper des blessés, mais il y en a de plus en plus.

\- Et à part Tempête, aucun n'est revenu à son état normal ?

\- Non aucun.

\- Il faut trouver une solution, sinon à ce rythme-là Beurk sera réduit en cendres avant le levé du soleil… » affirmai-je.

Soudain Astrid se courba en gémissant de douleur, se tenant le flanc gauche.

« Astrid, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'inquiétai-je, la tenant par les épaules.

\- C'est les côtes… Ça…ça me lance…

\- Ok on a assez attendu, faut que t'ailles voir Gothik.

\- Non attends ! Ça…ça va passer, t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu rigoles ? T'a vu ton état ? Aller suis-moi. »

Elle me regarda, hésitante. Pourquoi ? Elle savait aussi bien que moi qu'elle devait recevoir des soins : ses plaies au visage n'avaient pas été soignées, ses poignets non plus, et ses côtes la faisaient souffrir.

« Chérie, s'il-te-plait… » lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça enfin, et la prenant par les épaules, je l'emmenais dans l'Etable.

* * *

 **Bon, une fin de chapitre en toute simplicité, pour changer…^^**

 **Et oui, nous découvrons enfin l'existence d'un autre Fury Nocturne, et qui plus est, chevauché par Sarkan, notre taré adoré ! :D On l'a pas beaucoup vu dans ce chapitre, mais on aura bien le temps de le voir plus tard. ;)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que la tournure que prennent les choses vous convient, moi perso oui (en même temps tu me diras c'est logique…), et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 ! ^^**

 **Ah oui, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me donner votre avis ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Sur ce à tschüss mes chers dragonniers ! ^^**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **Stabie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Eh oui je ne suis pas morte… Je sais, je sais, ça fait TREEEEEES longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à terminer ce chapitre.**

 **En tout cas le chapitre 5 est enfin fini ! Et maintenant je préfère ne plus m'avancer sur le temps que mettra le prochain chapitre à sortir, histoire d'arrêter les promesses non tenues… ^^'**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Valka**

Autour de moi, l'agitation régnait. Les pleurs des enfants ne s'arrêtaient pas, et on ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Depuis quelques heures maintenant les blessés affluaient, et leur nombre croissant ralentissait leur prise en charge. Gothic et moi étions seules face à tous ces vikings. On tentait de soulager la douleur des brûlures, des morsures, mais nos possibilités étaient restreintes.

L'homme dont je m'occupais avait été mordu à la main il aura besoin d'une prothèse pour le restant de ses jours. Je venais de réussir à stopper l'hémorragie, mais ne parvenais pas vraiment à calmer sa douleur. Il gémissait, et son regard d'effroi lorsqu'il voyait son avant-bras, dont l'extrémité manquait, m'attristait profondément. Quoi qu'on fasse, son destin était scellé il n'aurait plus qu'une main de chair.

« Maman ! » cria une voix familière.

Je me retournai et fis signe à mon fils de venir me rejoindre. Il se dirigea vers moi, accompagné d'Astrid et Varek. Harold et sa femme parlaient, et elle avait l'air légèrement agacée par la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de moi que je remarquais son état.

« Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ?

\- C'est ce taré de Sarkan…

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle ? me demanda Harold.

\- Je ne suis pas si blessée que ça, je vais bien…, répondit-elle.

\- Pas assez bien pour que tu te battes avec nous, dit-il d'un air protecteur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais vite te remettre sur pieds. », lui assurai-je.

Après un moment d'hésitation elle hocha de la tête, et mon fils me sourit rassuré. Il lança un regard bienveillant à sa femme, avant de se retourner et de repartir dehors, suivit de Varek.

Je l'asseyais sur une chaise, et fis de même face à elle. Son visage était bien amoché. Je décidai d'abord d'y nettoyer ses plaies et lui demanda de tenir les glaçons enroulés d'un torchon que je lui passais dessus. Ensuite je m'occupai des poignets, que je désinfectais à l'aide d'une composition de Gothic.

« Tu as mal autre part ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, aux côtes… Là… » me répondit-elle en me montrant son flanc gauche.

Je remontai son haut pour dévoiler l'endroit indiqué. Aucune plaie ne s'y trouvait, mais la peau devenait violacée. J'appuyais dessus en guettant sa réaction, et elle grimaça légèrement. Au moins la côte n'était pas cassée, elle devait juste être fêlée.

Je me retournai et pris un rouleau de bandage, ainsi qu'un bol de pommade.

« Vous savez, ça ne fait pas si mal, j'ai pas besoin de tout ça, m'assura-t-elle en rabaissant son haut.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de toi et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la pommade pour calmer la douleur et un bandage pour soutenir les côtes… »

Elle remonta son haut, ce qui me permit d'appliquer la mixture et d'enrouler le tissu. Ce faisant je relevai la tête. Elle regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, comme pressée de repartir.

« Tu sais, il fait ça pour ton bien, ne le prends pas mal, lui dis-je.

\- Oui enfin je n'étais pas si mal en point que ça…

\- Vu ton état actuel ça devait être le cas quand il t'a retrouvé. Et puis c'est dans sa nature, sa priorité est de protéger ceux qu'il aime, comme son père… »

Ma voix s'était teintée de nostalgie à l'évocation de mon défunt mari. Je venais juste de le retrouver, de raviver la flamme qui était restée enfouit dans mon cœur pendant tant d'années, qu'on me l'avait déjà repris, à jamais cette fois-ci.

Astrid me sourit, compréhensive avec un air complice. C'est qu'Harold et Stoïck se ressemblaient en de nombreux points.

Je rabaissai son haut une fois le bandage fini. On se releva presqu'en même temps et elle me remercia, avant de sortir en courant presque.

Quelqu'un m'appela plus loin, suivi d'un dragon boitant et saignant de la patte. Je courus les rejoindre et commença à m'occuper de mon nouveau « patient ». Cette parenthèse avec ma belle-fille était terminée et je replongeais immédiatement dans le chaos qu'engendrait cette guerre.

 **PDV Eret**

 _Courir, je devais courir pour fuir. C'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir._

Je courais, me cachant aussi bien des dragons que des vikings, évitais les tirs, tentant de rejoindre la forêt, mon unique objectif. Heureusement, pour le moment, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon absence. Harold croira peut-être que j'ai déserté, mais pour le moment je devais fuir, pour pouvoir lui expliquer en temps voulu pourquoi notre sort était scellé.

En courant me cacher dans ma nouvelle cachette, je remarquai que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres des arbres. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et je m'engouffrais dans la forêt, sombre et lugubre. La faible lumière de la lune qui parvenait à traverser l'épais feuillage me permettait d'avancer à vue, même si je ne savais pas vraiment où je comptais aller.

Je devais trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrait me voir, pour attendre la fin de l'attaque. Je courais, enjambait les herbes folles, esquivais les arbres… A chacun de mes pas je m'éloignai un peu plus de Beurk, de _lui_.

Même si CraneCrusher était là-bas, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui c'était trop tard, de même que pour tous les autres. Je ne pensais plus qu'à sauver ma peau, d'autant plus que si Sarkan me retrouvait, il me tuerait sur le champ. C'est pour ça que je devais fuir, tant qu'il en était encore temps…

J'étais si loin du village à présent que l'attaque me parvenait comme un bruit sourd, ponctué de sons plus forts comme les explosions et les rugissements. Ma foulée commençait à ralentir lorsque j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai net, le souffle momentanément coupé, à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais mon cœur cognait trop fort dans ma poitrine pour que je puisse entendre autre chose.

Lentement, très lentement, je tournais la tête, puis mon corps, vers l'origine du craquement. La pression retomba d'un coup à la vue du dragon noir :

« Krokmou ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses… ! »

Je me rapprochai de lui, mais même plus près la luminosité ne me permettait pas de le voir distinctement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je m'approchai un peu plus et remarquai que quelque chose était différent dans son regard, il avait l'air plus, furieux.

« Si c'est Harold qui t'a demandé de me suivre il faut qu'il sache que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Même si ça en a tout l'air.

\- Et ce serait quoi alors ? » fit une voix familière.

Je sursautai d'effroi, et après s'être remis de sa micro crise cardiaque, mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci je me retournais directement pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Encore sous le choc, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras, d'une façon tout à fait amicale.

« Mon vieil ami, ça faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama-t-il après s'être reculé.

Je bégayais, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Sarkan était devant moi, et au contraire de ce que je m'attendais, ne montrait pas le moindre signe de rancune. Il avait juste l'air heureux de me revoir.

« Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ton meilleur ami ? »

Son grand sourire me prit au dépourvu. Il passa son bras au-dessus de mes épaules, comme on faisait quand ont étaient jeunes.

« A quoi tu joues ? lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je joue ? Je ne peux pas juste être content de te retrouver ? Après toutes ses années ?

\- Euh, c'est que…

\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je reconnus cette lumière qu'il avait plus jeune lorsqu'on jouait ensemble, et qu'il était heureux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il m'avait l'air sincère, et j'avais tellement regretté de l'avoir perdu !

« Euh m-moi aussi… »

Il rit d'un ton léger, simplement content de nos retrouvailles, et mes questionnements disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

« Tu sais, depuis mon bannissement, je suis régulièrement venu vous voir, pour voir comment ça se passait avec mon père, voir si tu devenais un bon trappeur, il faut dire qu'ont avaient 15 ans quand je suis parti, ont étaient des gosses ! Et franchement, t'es plutôt doué ! Dommage que tu ne mettes plus à profit ton potentiel, tu aurais pu faire partie des grands ! »

Il regarda en l'air, rêveur, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus retrouver mon ami d'enfance.

« Enfin… Tu m'as manqué mon frère… ! » me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je lui souris timidement en retour, et un silence s'installa entre nous. Je restais quand même gêné par la situation, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé !

« Mais euh…tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'veux dire, y'a de quoi pourtant…

\- Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu m'as rendu service au contraire ! Maintenant je suis enfin libre de faire ce que je veux et d'être moi-même. »

Il me fit une tape amicale dans le dos et cette fois-ci je lui souris franchement en retour. J'avais bel et bien retrouvé mon meilleur ami. Cependant, mon sourire s'effaça dès que je repris conscience de la situation, et je m'écartai brusquement :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Pourquoi tu réduis Beurk en cendres ?

\- Ah ça ! Bah…j'ai mes raisons…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins ?

\- Ecoute Eret ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Toi par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas… ! Depuis que tu es parmi eux tu n'es plus toi-même ! Je t'ai observé tu sais !

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Tu te sens obligé de te demander comment réagir pour paraître normal, tu en oublis qui tu es vraiment ! En revenant te voir j'espérais retrouver mon meilleur ami, mais il n'en reste plus qu'une façade apparemment…, dit-il avec un air dégouté. Si tu étais toi-même tu saurais où est ta place ! Avec moi ? Ou avec eux… »

Sur ce il appela son dragon, qui était resté en retrait derrière moi durant toute la conversation, et grimpa sur son dos.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il avait raison, je ne savais plus quel était mon camp. Je ne doutais pas que les dragonniers agissaient pour le bien, mais je commençais à me demander si Sarkan faisait vraiment partie des méchants… Il fallait que j'en sache plus !

« Ma place est à tes côtés, mon frère. » lui dis-je en lui empoignant vigoureusement la main.

Il me sourit, visiblement content de ma réponse, et me tira derrière lui sur le dos du fury. Sans autre parole, le dragon s'élança, s'agrippant aux troncs, puis d'un grand coup d'aile, dépassa la cime des arbres, pour survoler la forêt, qui donnait sur le village en flammes.

 _Avec lui, je devais être avec lui. C'était ma seule chance de survivre._

 **PDV Général**

« Où est Eret ? » s'écria Harold.

Krokmou tira sur un autre Vélocidard, mais ce dernier se releva à nouveau, comme si la mort du chef comptait plus que sa vie. Ils ne lâchaient rien ! Même à bout de force ils continuaient de se battre, et malgré ses nombreuses ripostes il était toujours encerclé.

Autour de lui, les jumeaux, Rustik, et Varek n'étaient pas en reste. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, un Murmure Mortel venait de faire son apparition.

« Rustik ! Je t'avais demandé d'aller le chercher on a vraiment besoin de lui ! »

\- Désolé Harold mais je te promets qu'il est introuvable ! Voyant dans quel merdier vous vous êtes mis je me suis dit que mon aide pourrait vous être utile… ! » répondit-il un point sarcastique en repoussant l'attaque d'un Vipère.

Harold ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre un Dévastaire que les jumeaux et Varek combattaient, et le groupe de Vélocidard que Rustik et lui repoussaient sans cesse, Eret n'aurait pas été de trop.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, pour défendre le village à dos de dragon. L'équipe A ne pouvait les aider qu'à terre, parfois contre leur dragon respectif. Heureusement, au sol, des dizaines de vikings leurs prêtaient main forte. Ils avaient repris les armes, et commençaient à se battre, comme quelques années auparavant.

Harold se sentait mal face à ce spectacle, mais il en allait du sort de Beurk, et il fallait la défendre, peu importe le prix à payer…

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et les dragonniers commençaient à être en mauvaise posture. Alors que les dragons les encerclaient, le son sourd et puissant d'une corne de brume résonna haut dans le ciel, et ils furent comme figés dans le temps et dans l'espace. Tous les combats se stoppèrent, dragons compris, et les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du son.

Le dragon noir. Malgré les autres dragons volant en sur-place autour Harold ne voyait que lui. Que lui et son « dresseur ».

Les dragons qu'ils combattaient il y a quelques minutes à peine s'envolèrent, accompagnés de tous les autres présents sur l'île, et rejoignirent Sarkan. Et parmi eux se trouvait un dragon bleu _le_ dragon bleu.

Sur le dos de Tempête Astrid se débattait, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la dragonne. Cette dernière redevenue impassible et silencieuse, volait tranquillement rejoindre l'hypnotiseur de dragons. Pourtant Astrid faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau. Elle criait son nom, la suppliait de revenir vers elle, de ne pas rejoindre Sarkan, de résister à cette force invisible, mais rien à faire. Et elle était beaucoup trop haute pour faire quoi que ce soit sans risquer une chute fatale.

La colère l'envahit à nouveau à la vue de Sarkan, puis fut rapidement remplacée par l'incompréhension la plus totale à la vue de l'ex-trappeur.

« Eret ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut en réponse qu'un regard froid et inexpressif.

« Astrid ! »

Elle se retourna vers la voie familière d'Harold, qui la rejoignait à toute allure sur le dos de son fury. Arrivé à leur hauteur il cala l'aileron de Krokmou pour le sur-place, se releva et se mit debout sur son dos, dégainant son épée enflammée d'un air plus que déterminé, et ils se plantèrent face à Sarkan.

La voix dure et froide du chef perça le silence qui venait de s'installer :

« Libère-la. Libère-les tous !

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais t'obéir ?

\- Je te déconseille très fortement de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu es sérieux en plus ?

\- Très.

\- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à une vermine de ton espèce, plutôt crever.

\- C'est toi qui voit… »

Krokmou ouvrit la bouche et commença à charger un tir. Cependant Sarkan paraissait toujours aussi sûr de lui, avec son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux perçants.

« Je ne te laisserais pas emmener Astrid.

\- Tu as toujours été…si sûr de toi, Harold Haddock… »

C'est là qu'apparu l'ex-trappeur dans le champ de vision du chef. A peine eut-il eu le temps de s'étonner en prononçant son nom qu'Eret sortit une sarbacane et tira une fléchette dans le bras d'Harold et dans la cuisse d'Astrid. Les deux dragonniers tombèrent dans les pommes et Eret sauta sur le dos de Krokmou. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et avec des mains expertes, il lui enfila une muselière et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux qu'Harold reste en vie tu ferais mieux de ne pas protester et de nous suivre. »

Il installa le corps endormi du chef devant lui et se mit derrière. Harold lui avait montré comment voler avec le fury en cas d'urgence, même si la pédale de manœuvre était adaptée à sa prothèse. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dragon Vipère et vit Astrid assoupie, bien calée sur le dos de sa dragonne.

Au loin, le reste de la bande se dirigeait vers eux pour leur porter secours, mais le dragon noir tira sur eux, ce qui les fit tomber au sol, sans pour autant les tuer.

Sarkan ordonna le départ, et toute la flotte s'élança, suivant leur maître.

Krokmou fermait la marche, ne pouvant que se résoudre à son sort.

* * *

 **Déjà fini ? Le temps passe trop vite pas vrai… ?**

 **Voili voilou ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Des rebondissements, des nouvelles alliances et tout ? J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes au moins, surtout après une telle attente !**

 **Merci de continuer à lire ma fic, et au plaisir de nous retrouver pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **Sur ce à tschüss !**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **Stabie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, mes chers dragonniers !**

 **Oui… Vous le savez… Je le sais… On le sait tous… Un retard pareil c'est même plus un retard, c'est limite un abandon ! T_T Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est parce que j'ai mis de côté l'histoire, d'une part parce que je voulais bien préparer la partie 2, et d'autre part parce que je ne prenais pas le temps pour l'avancer.**

 **Enfin bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter blablater, alors commençons :**

 **Voici la partie 2 de ma fic' ! Les choses se corsent. Je sais que j'ai choisi de démarrer fort, et je ne regrette pas, car là on retrouve un semblant de calme, enfin, c'est relatif bien sûr… De toute façon vous verrez !**

 **Comme toujours j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et on se retrouve plus tard (je vais me calmer sur les nda ^^')**

 **Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide vraiment :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Stabie**

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Nidhögg**

Chapitre 6

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout était sombre, je ne distinguais pas grand-chose. Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois. Mon corps était tout engourdi et j'avais mal à la tête. Pourquoi j'avais si froid ?

« Astrid ! »

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. La tête brune aux yeux verts apparue dans mon champ de vision et la prise de sa main sur mon bras se raffermît.

« T'es enfin réveillée… Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je me redressai péniblement et remarquai que j'étais en fait allongée sur ses cuisses. J'observai l'endroit lugubre où l'on se trouvait et répondit :

« Euh…oui, je crois…ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Bon, tant mieux. »

Je sentais qu'il me fixait toujours, mais j'étais encore mal réveillée, un peu vaseuse même qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient mis sur leurs fléchettes ? Je mis la main sur ma cuisse et ressenti une légère douleur, rien de grave. Je continuais d'inspecter les lieux, une cellule creusée à même la roche semblait-il.

« Où…où est Tempête ? demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

\- J'en sais rien. Krokmou non plus n'est pas là, et je n'ai pas eu de signe de leur présence depuis que je suis réveillé.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment… »

Je sentais à son regard qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi, quant à ce qui allait nous arriver. Sarkan nous tenait, on était ses prisonniers, et sans nos dragons, il allait être encore plus difficile de lui résister. Rien qu'a l'idée qu'il puisse me faire du mal, ou à Tempête, ou Harold…

« On…on doit trouver un moyen de dégager d'ici ! m'exclamai-je en me relevant brusquement, ce qui me fit lâcher un gémissement ; ma côte me faisait toujours souffrir. Y'a bien un moyen, une faille ! On doit s'enfuir, on peut pas rester ici !

\- Eh ! Eh, Astrid, calme-toi…, me souffla-t-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, et on n'a pas encore assez d'information pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Il semblerait que le métal de la grille soit une sorte de fer de Gronk et il n'y a rien aux alentours. Astrid, pour le moment on ne peut rien faire… »

Je regardai à travers la grille en question et ne vis rien d'autre qu'un long couloir mal éclairé par quelques torches. Il y avait d'autre cellules plus loin mais elles semblaient inoccupées car je n'entendais pas un bruit, si ce n'est le son régulier de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol au loin.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

« Tempête ! tentai-je désespérément. Tempête ! »

J'attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Et à l'évidence je n'en recevrai pas.

« Astrid…ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé. Personne ne nous entend d'ici. On est seul… »

Je me retournais à nouveau vers lui. Il avait toujours ce regard inquiet mais qui se voulait rassurant, et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Il va payer celui-là. Je te promets qu'il va entendre parler de ma hache », dis-je entre mes dents comme une promesse.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais que malgré sa première nature de pacificateur, Sarkan avait touché un point sensible en manipulant les dragons et en tuant des Beurkiens, et qu'en ce moment il pensait comme moi.

On finit par retourner nous asseoir, attendant de longues heures que quelque chose se passe. Ecoutant les gouttes d'eau qui frappaient comme les secondes qui s'écoulaient : très lentement. Cependant mon esprit carburait. J'envisageai différentes possibilités sur ce qui nous attendait, comment on allait s'en défaire ou y survivre, mais peut importe les scénarios que j'imaginais, ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

J'étais frustrée d'être enfermée là comme un mouton, au lieu d'être au près des miens pour les protéger, comme je suis censée le faire. Mais si moi je pensais ça, que devais penser Harold ? Après tout il était le chef de Beurk, et tout comme moi il était là, enfermé, au lieu d'être là-bas.

Mon regard dévia discrètement vers lui. Sa tête était appuyée contre la paroi et ses yeux étaient fermés. Mais il ne dormait pas, ça se voyait, non, il réfléchissait, à plein régime apparemment parce que je pouvais sentir la tension de son corps. Sans trop réfléchir je lui pris la main, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Comme lui j'appuyai ma tête, tout en conservant le contact visuel et on resta là quelques secondes à nous regarder en silence, un petit sourire affiché sur nos visages. Puis on reprit nos positions initiales, les doigts toujours entrelacés et les yeux clos, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

oOo

« Salut vous deux ! »

Je me relevai d'un bond, mais bien que je sois rapide Harold me devança. Il dirigea sa main vers sa jambe pour attraper son épée comme un reflexe mais ne trouva que le vide. Il fut un court instant déstabilisé mais reporta son intention sur l'homme derrière la grille, sa main droite levée devant moi comme pour me barrer la route ou un truc du genre.

« Je tenais à m'excuser, vraiment, je suis profondément désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé…d'autant plus que c'est ma faute… Enfin je sais que…

\- Pardon ? m'écriai-je. Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Espèce de…

\- Je vous assure que je suis désolé ! Je…c'est compliqué à expliquer… Pour commencer je pourrais déjà vous sortir de là ? »

Ce disant il nous montra un trousseau de clefs. J'échangeai un regard avec Harold, un peu déconcerté, pendant qu'il tournait une des clefs dans la serrure.

« A quoi tu joues Sarkan ? » demanda Harold.

Celui-ci releva la tête et ouvrit la porte, un sourire timide sur les lèvres qui semblait curieusement sincère.

« Je vous ouvre la porte pour vous montrer ma bonne foi.

\- Tu pourrais tout aussi nous emmener au bucher ou nous livrer à tes dragons et leur ordonner de nous tuer ! remarquai-je.

\- Ouais t'as raison, ce n'est pas une preuve valable…

\- Bon si tu pouvais arrêter de faire le gars gentil avec nous ce serait sympa, l'interrompit Harold. Parce que tu vois on ne te porte pas vraiment dans notre cœur là.

\- Mais je pourrais vous emmener voir vos dragons par contre… » répondit Sarkan avec plus de confiance.

Il tendait la main comme pour nous inviter à sortir, et semblait vouloir qu'on lui fasse confiance. Mais comment ? Après ce qu'il m'avait fait c'était tout simplement impossible, il faisait partie de ma liste noire, il était un ennemi, une cible à abattre !

Je lui lançai un regard noir, toujours sur la défensive. Si Harold n'avait pas été là mon poing aurait déjà finit dans son petit visage de mec innocent. Mon dragonnier tourna d'ailleurs ses yeux vers moi et hocha la tête, pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Plus que ma haine pour Sarkan, j'avais confiance en Harold.

On sortit donc de la cellule, que notre kidnappeur referma derrière nous, et on le suivit. Le couloir paraissait interminable, mais on n'alla pas au bout parce qu'on bifurqua dans un couloir adjacent. Finalement on arriva face à une porte qu'il ouvrit, donnant sur une table ronde en bois entourée de quelques chaises.

« Eret…! s'étonna Harold avec colère.

\- Comment t'a pu nous faire ça ? m'exclamai-je en commençant à m'élancer vers lui.

\- Eh, du calme… ! dit Sarkan en me retenant l'épaule.

\- Lâche-moi ! » m'écriai-je en dégageant sa main.

Puis me retournant vers l'ex-trappeur aujourd'hui traître :

« Comment t'as pus…Pourquoi ? Eret pourquoi ?

\- Je…Vous…vous devriez écoutez ce qu'il a à dire… ! répondit-il déconcerté.

\- SILENCE ! »

Sa voix était différente de tout à l'heure, plus énervée, agacée. Sarkan continua, un air mauvais dans les yeux :

« Fermez-la un peu je vous ai demandé de m'écouter ! cria-t-il en m'attrapant par le col de ma tunique. Surtout toi… Sache que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer ce que j'ai commencé dans la forêt. Et ce sera encore plus… »

Le coup partit très rapidement. Le poing d'Harold s'écrasa dans le ventre de Sarkan, et il me lâcha. Je me reculai rapidement pendant que ce dernier parait sa contre-attaque. Mais Eret s'interposa et retint son poing serré, lui criant à la figure :

« Sarkan, arrête maintenant ! Reviens à toi, reviens à toi ! »

Là une chose bizarre se produit. Son visage déformé par la colère se détendit, et son poing retomba sur son flanc. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. L'espace d'un instant il me fit penser à un enfant. Tout ça devenait vraiment flippant, je n'y comprenais rien du tout. Ce gars était vraiment fou à lier !

« Je…excusez-moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, désolé… » dit-il.

Je jetai un regard à Harold, qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu que moi. Non mais c'était qui ce type ? Il fallait vraiment qu'on parte d'ici ! Et en vitesse !

J'attrapai le bras d'Harold et ouvrit la porte, avant de partir en courant. Il mit un instant à comprendre puis se mit à courir à côté de moi. On déambulait à travers les différents couloirs, à la recherche d'une issue. Droite, puis gauche, tout droit, encore à droite. C'était un vrai labyrinthe ! Plus loin derrière nous j'entendais des pas, qui se rapprochaient sensiblement mais de plus en plus.

« Là une porte ! » lançai-je en m'élançant de plus belle.

On accéléra le rythme, bien que ce fût de plus en plus dur de courir vite. Je remarquai qu'on évoluait en fait sur une montée, une montée ! Cette porte menait dehors ! C'était obligé ! Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière et vis Eret, courant à pleine jambe pour nous rattraper. Mais là je ressentis une vive douleur dans mon flanc gauche.

« Merde » dis-je les dents serrées.

Harold se retourna l'air inquiet, mais j'appuyai ma main sur ma côte et reparti, cette fois moins vite. Il atteint la porte avant moi, et se mit à tirer et pousser avec force. Je vins l'aider, la peur au ventre.

« Aller, ouvres-toi ! » pesta Harold.

Il donnait des coups d'épaule et la porte s'ouvrait un peu, pour se refermer aussitôt. Il prit de l'élan et recommença, ce qui l'a fit s'ouvrir un peu plus, mais elle se refermât tout de même. Il se retourna vers moi paniqué :

« Des Corne brute ! C'est des Corne brute qui retiennent la porte ! »

J'arrêtai de pousser et le regarda un instant, aussi paniquée que lui. Je me tournais alors vers Eret qui nous avait maintenant rattrapé, et me lançai sur lui. « Aaaaargh ! » criai-je en enfonçant mon poing dans son ventre. Il se recroquevilla et j'en profitai pour lui assener un coup de genou dans le menton, ce qui le fit tomber sur le dos, gémissant de douleur.

Ma côte me faisait toujours mal mais je serrais les dents et appuyais plus fort avec ma main. Je repartis vers la porte où Harold continuait de donner des coups d'épaule puis essayai à mon tour.

« Argh… La vache…, dit Eret en se redressant. Eh, Harold ! Ça ne sert à rien ce que vous faite ! Ils sont beaucoup plus fort que vous et n'obéissent qu'à Sarkan ! Sans lui je suis tout aussi enfermé que vous ici… »

On se retourna vers lui, à bout de souffle et l'épaule meurtrie. J'étais toujours autant en colère, mais à ça s'ajoutait de la peur. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être enfermée sous terre avec ce fou et ce traître, loin de Beurk.

« Revenez écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre de toute façon. »

Eret nous attrapa par le bras. On se débattit mais il resserra sa poigne, nous faisant comprendre que ça ne servait à rien et me lança un regard noir. On se mit à marcher et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la porte. Elle était notre issue, elle représentait notre liberté. Derrière se trouvait l'extérieur, l'air libre, un endroit sûr où m'enfuir le plus loin possible de Sarkan. Mais au lieu de m'y enfuir en courant je partais en contre-sens, et elle s'éloignait lentement, comme un rêve qui s'évapore au réveil, pendant que je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans les entrailles du monde.

Il nous ramena dans la pièce précédente et nous demanda de nous asseoir. En face de nous, partiellement caché par la pénombre ambiante, Sarkan était assis, les mains croisées sous son menton. Il avait le même sourire mauvais que tout à l'heure, et c'était loin de me mettre en confiance.

« Veuillez me pardonner, très chers, toute l'agitation que j'ai pu causer suite à mon passage sur votre île…Beurk. Mais bon vous comprenez, la tentation était trop forte ! Mes dragons et moi avions besoin d'un peu de divertissement, et je dois dire que c'était amplement satisfaisant ! Même si au final, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de vous ramener, vous et vos dragons. Le reste n'était qu'un…bonus, histoire de s'amuser un peu… »

Sarkan souriait. Il souriait comme si on comprenait, comme si on pouvait comprendre ! Comme si on parlait d'une course de dragons faite à l'improviste qui aurait causée quelques dégâts parmi les moutons ! Cet homme me dégoutait.

« Sarkan, reprends-toi, essaya Eret.

\- Mais je vais très bien, mon ami, répondit-il.

\- Non, là tu...

\- JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS ! » le coupa-t-il.

Eret frissonna et ne sut que répondre. D'un ton dur et sans appel, Sarkan le pria de bien vouloir se taire et d'attendre ses ordres, ce qu'il fit. Puis notre ravisseur se recentra vers nous, et afficha à nouveau son sourire malsain.

« Voyons, détendez vos nerfs ! Vous êtes tout contractés ! » s'exclama-t-il.

J'étais déconcertée par la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister et ne savais quoi dire.

« Où sont nos dragons ? demanda Harold après un court silence.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps jeune chef… Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez reconnu pour votre diplomatie…

\- Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas de rigueur. Réponds à ma question.

\- En sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne leur fait pas de mal. Ils sont traités comme il faut.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? intervins-je.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les seul à connaître les dragons, je sais aussi m'en occuper ! Je vous emmènerais les voir plus tard soyez sans crainte. Nous devons parler de choses plus sérieuses avant : la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Harold, perplexe. Sarkan quant à lui s'avança un peu sur la table, comme pour se rapprocher de nous.

« Voyez-vous…j'ai besoin de vous. Je suis à la quête d'un dragon et vous possédez quelque chose dont j'aurais besoin pour le trouver. De plus, vos talents me seront sûrement utiles pour la suite.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Harold.

\- Avez-vous entendu la légende de Nidhögg ? Le dragon-serpent d'Yggdrasil ?

\- Euh, oui bien sûr..., répondit-il. Mais…c'est une légende !

\- Et bien moi je ne crois pas que ce soit une simple légende, mon cher Harold ! Nidhögg, le dragon-serpent qui rongerait l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil et les cadavres de Nilfheim ! Il doit être si puissant ! Bien plus qu'un IceBeast c'est sûr ! Ce dragon est comme…le Dieu des dragons ! »

Sarkan s'était levé et faisait de grands gestes, comme pour se parler à lui-même. Puis il reposa les mains sur la table le visage avancé vers nous.

« Mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je n'aime pas avoir besoin d'humains, ils sont trop infidèles, incertains, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance… »

Je jetai un regard discret vers Eret, qui se trouvait dans un coin, et vit une sorte de gêne. Il ne devait pas être au courant de ce que pensait Sarkan à son sujet.

« Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous possédez quelque chose qui me revient. Et il va falloir que je le récupère.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harold.

\- Une sorte de pendentif, rond, avec un motif en relief… Eret m'a appris que c'était votre cadeau de…fiançailles ? C'est bien ça ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Eret qui hocha de la tête.

Cette fois je me tournai vers mon mari, et vit son visage se crisper à l'évocation de ce collier.

« Ce pendentif appartenait à mon père, il ne te revient pas, lâcha-t-il.

\- Mais vois-tu cher Harold, avant d'appartenir à ton père, il appartenait au mien.

\- Mon père n'est pas un voleur.

\- On en apprend tous les jours c'est fou ! s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- …Bon viens en au fait !

\- Ce pendentif est une clef, et elle est à moi. Je vous conseille donc de me dire où elle se trouve car ce n'est pas parce que je sais m'occuper des dragons que je ne sais pas les torturer… »

Son sourire était encore plus mauvais que tout à l'heure, un peu comme celui qu'arborait Drago, soit angoissant.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à nos dragons, dit Harold.

\- Alors dis-moi où trouver la clef, répondit-il.

\- Mais enfin Sarkan ce n'est qu'une légende ! Cette histoire d'arbre-monde et ce dragon, tout ça n'est pas réel ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser un mythe pour détruire une île et des familles ! »

Le jeune chef commençait à monter dans les tours, mais Sarkan ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre :

« JE ME FICHE DE TON AVIS ! »

Son poing venait de s'abattre sur la table, mais Harold tenait bon.

« Si je le voulais je vous ferais vivre un enfer vous deux. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'imaginer de quoi je suis capable ! Peut-être avez-vous déjà oublié la petite parenthèse « destruction de Beurk » ? »

Je ravalai ma salive en y repensant : toute cette horreur ! Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et pourtant il y avait eu un tel carnage !

« Alors je vous prierais de vous rappeler de votre condition de prisonnier et de bien vouloir faire ce que je vous demande. Maintenant dites-moi où je peux trouver cette fichue clef !

\- On ne te le donnera pas ! s'enquit Harold.

\- C'est notre cadeau de fiançailles, ajoutai-je.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, c'est marrant j'en ai rien à faire de sa valeur sentimentale !

\- De toute façon il est resté sur Beurk, répliqua Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé ils ont sûrement instauré des rondes de garde et au moindre truc suspect ils doivent tirer l'alarme. Il te sera impossible d'atteindre l'île sans te faire repérer, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. Et te connaissant je doute que tu nous laisses aller le chercher bien sagement sur nos dragons, ajoutai-je.

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un problème ça, répondit-il en se tournant vers Eret. Personne d'autre ne t'a vu derrière moi à part ces deux-là ?

\- Non ça m'étonnerait. A part peut-être les dragonniers, répondit ce dernier.

\- Bon ça ira tout de même, quand on sait par où passer…, puis se retournant vers nous. Vous alliez donc me dire où se trouvait la clef, c'est ça ? »

Harold m'interrogea du regard, mais je répondis à sa place, lasse de son insistance :

« Sur une statuette à côté du lit, dans notre maison, c'est la plus en hauteur.

\- Eh bah ce n'était pas si difficile !

\- A quoi cette…clef servira ? demanda Harold.

\- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas vraiment, mais elle est mentionnée dans le texte et elle semble importante. Et puis, tu approuveras mon cher que peu importe le contexte, si on parle de clef elle est toujours importante !

\- Euh, quel texte ?

\- Mais la légende enfin ! Harold Haddock je te croyais plus perspicace… Ce texte est le seul indice que je possède, mais c'est aussi celui qui me permettra de trouver ce dragon. Avec une telle créature sous mon contrôle je pourrais dominer le monde ! Je réussirais là où mon père a échoué. »

Sarkan s'était levé et marchait à travers la pièce. Il était clair qu'il ne nous parlait plus à nous mais je restais perturbée par son attitude.

« Hein ? Te souviens du fils que tu as rejeté ? Celui qui était trop faible pour te mériter ? Indigne du grand Drago ? Eh bien regarde-moi Père ! Regarde moi réussir là où tu as misérablement échoué. Tu croyais être le Maître des dragons ? Mais moi je n'ai même pas besoin d'un dragon pour les contrôler, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Moi, le fils dont tu avais si honte que tu as préféré bannir pour ne pas y être assimilé ! Moi, qui par ta faute n'ai pas eu de mère ! Je dominerais le monde, car je dominerais le Dieu des dragons ainsi que tous ses semblables, et les humains me seront soumis ! Tu verras ma grandeur Père ! Tu verras… »

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il disait. Il continuait à parler mais je restais pétrifiée. Je sentis la main d'Harold serrer la mienne, et je fis de même, le regard dans le vide. J'avais dû rêver, mal entendre, ce n'était pas possible, pas encore ! Je voulais parler, crier, mais rien ne sortait.

« Tu es le fils de…Drago Bludvist… ? »

Sa voix me surprit. L'entendre me fit froid dans le dos, comme en échos à ce qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis que j'avais compris. Harold avait osé parler, ce que j'avais été incapable de faire. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, comme si mon corps me criait de partir en courant et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Ce dernier se stoppa net suite à l'intervention d'Harold, étonné. Un curieux sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je parvins à relever les yeux vers lui, qui nous fixait, comme pour faire durer le plaisir d'être en position de force. Il voyait l'effet qu'il avait sur nous. J'essayai donc de prendre un air plus provocateur, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait vraiment marché.

Après une attente qui me paru interminable, il finit par dire en nous tendant la main, fier de lui :

« Comment ai-je pu omettre ce détail ! Enchanté, Sarkan Bludvist. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Harold**

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe, et son air réjoui en disant ces mots me donna des sueurs froides. L'histoire se répétait, comme pour finir une œuvre inachevée. A cet instant les dernières paroles de Drago résonnèrent, tel un écho funeste présageant le pire : " Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Grand maître des dragons... Un jour la roue tournera, et ce jour tu paieras...! ". A croire que le Karma se trompait de fautif...

" Et... C'est par vengeance que tu as attaqué Beurk ? bégayai-je.

\- Je te l'ai dit, enfin ! répondit-il en ricanant. Ce n'était que par simple ennui ! Mais je dois avouer que continuer ce que mon père n'a pu finir avait quelque chose de très réjouissant… "

Je dû serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser de colère. L'entendre parler de mon village, ma terre de sang et de cœur, comme d'un vulgaire poisson grillé me répugnait au plus haut point. La main d'Astrid crispée dans la mienne me fit comprendre qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement, luttant pour ne pas lui casser la figure. Je décidai d'essayer de reprendre la situation en main :

" Ecoute, Sarkan. Si tu veux partir en quête de ton dragon sacré c'est ton choix. Mais ne mêle pas Beurk à ça, on n'a rien demandé. On te donnera le pendentif, mais en échange libère-nous, et ne revient plus jamais dans ce coin de l'archipel. Tu as besoin de cette...clef ? Soit. Mais pas de nous, tu as déjà...Eret... Et il sait se battre, surtout pour capturer des dragons… "

En disant ces mots, je jetai un regard noir à l'homme en question. C'était finit, je ne pouvais plus le sentir ce traître. Sarkan interrompit cet échange glacial par une voix qui l'était encore plus :

" HmmHmm... Tu crois pouvoir marchander...? Dans ta position ? "

Il se mit un ricaner, une nouvelle fois, et prit un air suffisant :

" Ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles, le petit chef pacifiste. J'aurais la clef, quoi qu'il arrive. Et détrompe-toi, vous deux vous me serez bien utiles. Car vous allez m'aider, avec ou sans votre accord. "

Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux, associés à la pénombre ambiante lui donneraient presque un air démoniaque.

" Tu parles ! s'exclama Astrid. Jamais tu ne nous forceras à faire du mal aux nôtres !

\- Il n'a jamais été question de ça enfin ma chère..., s'indigna-t-il. Vous ne serez qu'une forme de main d'œuvre, à mon service, dans la quête d'un dragon encore inconnu. Il me semble que c'est une activité que vous avez longuement pratiqué, plus jeune, avec cette histoire d'œil de dragon ou je ne sais plus quoi...

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? " m'étonnai-je.

Il me sourit. Un de ceux qu'il fait quand il se sait en position de force. Le fait qu'il se joue de nous comme ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

" Vois-tu, quand Krogan s'est allié à Viggo Grimborn, mon très cher père à été mis au courant de l'existence de l'œil de dragon, qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le Roi des dragons. Tu comprends que ça l'a intéressé. Il s'est alors rapproché de Viggo pour lui soutirer des informations, mais ce dernier a cru bon de ne pas marcher dans son sens, sûrement par fierté le connaissant. A moins que ce soit sa volonté de toujours agir avec honneur, quoique ça ne lui ai été d'aucune aide. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais ton ami Viggo se faisait chanter, et Drago à finit par tout lui prendre. Il ne lui restait plus que son cher honneur, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il t'a rejoins... Enfin bref ! Là n'est pas l'objet de notre entrevue mon cher.

\- Comment tu comptes trouver ton dragon du coup, demanda Harold.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit enfin, la légende ! Tout est dans la légende.

\- Mais une légende n'est pas une carte, et je doute qu'ils y aient mit le nom du lieu en question vu qu'il est toujours inconnu.

\- Pour des esprits éclairés comme les nôtres, nul besoin de carte ou de nom de lieu enfin. Nous avons besoin de beaucoup moins. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question en la lisant ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne l'ai jamais lue.

\- Sacrilège ! Tu m'en vois grandement désappointé…

\- Mes excuses, Sarkan.

\- Laisse-moi donc de la déclamer ! "

Il se gratta la gorge et prit un air grave, le regard fixé au loin, il récita :

 _Sous l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil_

 _Le dragon dieu Nidhögg_

 _Sans fin ronge les racines_

 _Et parfois se repaît_

 _Des défunts de Nilfheim._

 _La bête des Enfers_

 _Dans son antre de feu_

 _N'a gardé qu'une porte_

 _Faite d'os et de sang_

 _Afin qu'on lui apporte_

 _Le plus fin des présents._

 _Cinq clefs, rondes, en or_

 _Servent à le rencontrer_

 _Mais jamais les élus_

 _Deux fois n'y sont allés._

 _Puis les hommes égoïstes_

 _Ne crurent pas cela juste_

 _Refusèrent leur devoir._

 _Ainsi fut la sentence_

 _Et à chaque Soleil Noir_

 _Serait la pénitence :_

 _Le dragon dieu Nidhögg_

 _Se réveillerait des limbes_

 _Pour expier leurs péchés._

 _Nul ne pourrait contrer_

 _Un tel pouvoir divin_

 _Si ce n'est être égal._

 _Ainsi du Valhalla_

 _Les dieux expièrent le Mal_

 _Seule mission de Nidhögg_

 _Dieu serpent des Enfers._

Quand il eut finit, son regard se porta à nouveau vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, sans doute attendait-il nos réactions.

" Eh ben… ", bafouillai-je.

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire, et je vis sa déception à son changement brutal d'expression.

" Mon cher Harold, sache que je commence sérieusement à me demander si je ne t'ai pas surestimé.

\- Ce texte ne nous dit pas où il est ton dragon, dit Astrid.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne voyez pas enfin ! "

Devant notre silence, Sarkan se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et nous observa un moment, en caressant sa barbe inexistante. Il semblait réfléchir, à quoi ? je ne savais pas, et je n'aimais pas non plus le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

" Après tout, « l'élite vit de l'ignorance du peuple » ", finit-il par souffler.

Puis, les yeux toujours fixés sur nous, il claqua des doigts avant de nous pointer, et Eret entreprit de nous rediriger dans notre cellule. Juste avant de passer la porte, je jetais un regard à mon ravisseur, qui de son même regard malicieux me fit une petite courbette de la main.

" Bonne nuit, mon bon chef. Dormez bien ", me salua-t-il.

Et la porte se referma d'un claquement sourd, clôturant cette étrange entrevue.

 **PDV Général**

2 jours passèrent depuis cette discussion, et sur l'île de Beurk, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? "

La silhouette fine de la femme ne bougea pas d'un cil, les pieds ancrés dans la falaise et les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Le vieil homme approcha calmement et vint se poster à sa gauche, regardant au loin. Les premiers rayons du soleil teintaient le ciel de nuances orangées, dissimulant progressivement la lueur des étoiles.

" Regarde comme tout est si calme…, finit-elle par dire, d'une voix faible. La mer, le vent, le village… Il n'y a pas un bateau au large ou le moindre dragon à l'horizon. "

Sa voix tremblait, il la sentait fébrile, au bord de l'effondrement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Gêné il regardait droit devant, cherchant ses mots, mais elle se tourna vers lui avant. Il put alors voir ses traits tirés par la fatigue et ses yeux luisants.

" Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi… Gueulfor, je ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne peux pas… "

Elle fondit en larmes, et avant qu'elle ne se détourne il attrapa son bras et la regarda compatissant :

" Mais non, Valka, tu ne vas pas le perdre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette tête de mule s'attire des problèmes !

\- Il n'a rien fait pour ça, tu ne peux pas mettre la faute sur lui.

\- Oui, enfin… Ce que je veux dire, Valka, c'est qu'il en a connu des détraqués, et il s'en est toujours sortit.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel « détraqué », Gueulfor… "

Elle se dégagea de lui et s'éloigna, refusant la confrontation.

" Valka, ne va pas croire que tu es seule, on est tous là pour lui. Les dragonniers sont à leur recherche, et sans dragons ou destination, nos bateaux ne nous serviront pas à grand-chose… "

Fermant les yeux de chagrin Valka se retourna à nouveau.

" Je sais tout ça… Mais l'imaginer entre les mains de cet homme… ! répondit-elle lasse.

\- Val', as-tu au moins dormi un peu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Bien sûr que non, impossible de fermer l'œil en sachant mon fils en danger ! "

Sa voix avait une teinte sarcastique, et Gueulfor sentit toute la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait son amie.

" Je suis désolé, je m'inquiète aussi pour eux mais crois-moi que les dragonniers sont notre dernière chance de les retrouver, nous nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Notre place est sur Beurk, auprès des blessés. Il y a le village à reconstruire et…

\- Oui, j'ai compris Gueulfor ! dit-elle en se détournant. J'ai compris… "

Serrant ses bras contre son corps, Valka lui tournait le dos. Le vieil homme était pris de court. Ne sachant que dire, il tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle mais elle l'interrompit :

" J'arrive dans 5 min, part devant. J'ai besoin d'être seule encore un moment… "

La discussion était sans appel. Résigné, le forgeron rebroussa chemin, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Valka : sa silhouette affaiblie lui faisait beaucoup de peine, et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. 3 jours que le jeune couple avait disparu, et toujours aucune trace d'eux. Les dragonniers avaient pourtant remué ciel et terre à leur recherche, mais ils étaient introuvables. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'affaiblissait, car 3 jours aux mains de Sarkan, ça ne promettait rien de bon.

oOo

Ce furent des bruits de pas qui réveillèrent Harold. Il se releva difficilement car il avait des courbatures à force de dormir à même le sol. Il se tourna vers Astrid toujours assoupie en la secouant légèrement :

" Eh, réveille-toi, quelqu'un arrive. "

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva, au moment même où les pas s'arrêtèrent. Ils se retournèrent vers la grille, à travers laquelle ils virent, à leur grand étonnement, Sarkan. Ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de les chercher personnellement, c'était Eret qui s'en chargeait.

D'un geste rapide il glissa la clef dans la serrure, la déverrouilla, et ouvrit la grille en fer de Gronk avec un grincement perçant. Les Beurkiens se relevèrent pour être à sa hauteur, mais Sarkan restait là, à l'entrée, hésitant. La bouche entrouverte il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, et les regardait tour à tour comme pour chercher une approbation. Puis il finit par dire :

" J'ai besoin de votre aide. "

Les dragonniers restèrent figés sur place. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans sa phrase : le « j'ai besoin » ou alors le mot « aide » ? Peut-être même le fait que « j'ai besoin » et « aide » soient dans la même phrase ? Non, décidemment ce n'était pas normal. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'air de dire « il est sérieux là ? » puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur interlocuteur. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait différent. Ses gestes étaient moins brutaux, moins sûrs aussi, et il se reflétait quelque chose de nouveaux dans son regard : l'incertitude.

" Euh, excuse-moi… ? Notre aide ? s'étonna Astrid.

\- Non, c'est juste que…que… Non, c'est bien ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide… ", bafouilla-t-il.

Ils restèrent bouche-bée. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, cette mise en scène du coup, il venait leur demander leur aide. C'était donc juste pour ça ?

" Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi m'expliquer… "

Astrid se tourna vers Harold en le questionnant du regard sur la marche à suivre, et il lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient toujours l'écouter. Sarkan entra alors dans la cellule, et commença son explication :

" Je sais que ça peut paraître totalement dingue et tordu, mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas un autre de mes plans foireux pour me jouer de vous ou je ne sais quoi… En fait, comment dire… "

Il sembla chercher ses mots, hésiter sur la formulation, mais finit par parler :

" Tout…Tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commis tout ça, je n'en suis pas le responsable…

\- Et c'est qui alors, hein ? assena la jeune femme.

\- Euh, c'est…, répondit-il un brin dérouté par cette intervention. C'est mon autre moi, si on peut dire… Il y a comme deux personnalités en moi, et bien distinctes. Ou peut-être même qu'il y en a plus que deux, je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'une partie de moi veut votre mal, et qu'une autre veut vous venir en aide celle qui vous parle en ce moment. Cette folie est au dessus de ma capacité de jugement, et je ne peux pas choisir qui je suis. Ca peut même être très rapide, et comme ça, sans prévenir, je deviens l'un ou l'autre, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça, et croyez bien que ça me désole…

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu es deux personnes en même temps ? demanda Harold, dubitatif.

\- Non, pas en même temps ! C'est justement là le truc : quand une version est réveillée, l'autre dort et n'a aucun contrôle sur l'autre, elle n'en garde d'ailleurs généralement aucun souvenir. Je suis d'accord que c'est compliqué à comprendre et à concevoir, moi-même ça me dépasse, mais vous avez déjà dû vous rendre compte qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir des réactions inattendues ? "

Les deux dragonniers se regardèrent, confirmant qu'effectivement, ils s'étaient déjà fait la réflexion sur son attitude étrange.

" Si j'ai bien compris, toi, la version « gentille », tu es de notre côté c'est ça ? demanda Harold.

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Bon, très bien, alors tu vas pouvoir nous libérer !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- C'est que…

\- Pourquoi tu nous retiens si tu prétends être de notre côté ? insista Harold.

\- Parce que… Je sais que c'est encore plus incongru que ce que je viens de vous dire mais seul mon autre moi, le « méchant » du coup si vous préférez, peut contrôler les dragons comme vous l'avez vu le faire. Moi j'en suis incapable.

\- C'est une blague ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Non, Harold… Sans lui, je suis tout autant enfermé ici que vous… "

oOo

" Nom d'un troll, j'en ai marre ! ", s'écria Rustik.

Fulminant, il partit s'éclipser dans le bois, laissant ses amis déconcerté. Cela faisait 3 jours, 3 jours interminables qu'ils étaient à la recherche des dragonniers sans la moindre réussite, le moindre petit indice, rien ! Et depuis hier, la fatigue collective commençait à vraiment se faire ressentir, si bien que Rustik, qui avait incroyablement tenu le coup jusque là, venait de craquer, parce que le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvé avaient été trop cuits au point d'en être immangeable, et oui, juste pour ça.

Kogne s'avança pour le rejoindre mais Varek l'en empêcha :

" Laisse-le un moment, il a besoin d'être seul. "

Elle se résigna et se rassit devant le foyer, où son frère se donnait corps et âme pour chercher de quoi manger parmi la chair calcinée des poissons qu'ils avaient oublié. « Non, non, non, non, non… Je vais trouver… », ne cessait-il de répéter. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils se coucheraient le ventre vide ce soir.

Kranedur finit par se résoudre, et après un moment de silence, il reprit sa mine enjouée et s'exclama qu'il allait se coucher, avant de se caler contre le corps de son dragon. L'instant d'après, on l'entendait ronfler.

" Il a de la chance, dit Varek.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kogne.

\- Parce qu'il arrive à enfouir ce qu'il ressent.

\- Je le fait aussi !

\- Oui mais bon… Laisse tomber. "

La jeune femme le vit se renfrogner mais ne le laissa pas faire, et s'accouda brusquement à son épaule d'un air inquisiteur :

" Bah alors mon petit Varek ! Ca va pas ? T'aimes pas notre petite expédition ?

\- C'est pas…une simple expédition là. On est pas juste en train de chercher une nouvelle espèce de dragon, on cherche…

\- …le gringalet et la tête ronde, je-eee sais ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Kogne !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les appelle pas comme ça !

\- Je les appelle comme je veux… "

Kognedur se décolla de Varek et il souffla, las, se taisant un instant, avant de poursuivre d'une voix mal assurée :

" Je commence à me dire qu'on va finir par arriver trop tard… "

Elle ne répondit pas mais il continua, comme un monologue :

" Chaque heure qui passe réduit nos chances et, et… je me sens si impuissant face à ça… J'ai l'impression qu'on a ratissé tout l'archipel et pourtant ? Rien ! Absolument rien… Alors qu'on est bon pour la recherche. On fait ça depuis qu'on est petit. J'ai toujours aimé la recherche. C'était notre truc, ça…à Harold et moi… En fait c'est de notre faute ! On n'a pas su les protéger quand ils se sont faits enlevés ! C'est de notre faute… On est des bons à rien… Je suis un bon à rien…

\- Oh arrête ! "

Il la regarda, bouche-bée par ce qu'il vit comme du mépris.

" Déjà, arrête de dire qu'on est des bons à rien car n'oublie pas que je fais partie de l'équipe, et qu'une équipe dont je fais partie, n'est pas une équipe de loser. Y'a que mon frère qui est un loser.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! ronchonna ce dernier.

\- Eh bah dors, tête de mouton ! répliqua-t-elle. Donc, ensuite, tu peux pas flancher, parce que j'admets que t'es le seul à avoir un tant soit peu de jugeote ici, même si t'a tendance à parler tout seul ou à des pierres…

\- Je parle pas aux pierres ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Si, je t'ai vu.

\- Non !

\- Oui.

\- Non !

\- Oui.

\- Non !

\- Ca peut durer longtemps votre jeu, Varek, tu sais elle est très forte, intervint Kranedur d'une voix ensommeillée. Tiens je me rappelle d'une fois où on avait joué au jeu du oui/non, et ça avait duré tellement longtemps, je me souviens j'avais la gorge toute sèche, que maman à dû nous séparer de force en nous…

\- Tu peux pas la fermer et pioncer tête de yack ? le coupa sa sœur.

\- Qui tu traites de tête de yack ? répondit-il en se redressant.

\- Bah toi, je parle pas aux arbres moi !

\- Les gars…, se désespéra Varek.

\- …de toute façon, maman à toujours dit que j'étais son préféré ! dit-il d'un air fier.

\- Et à moi qu'elle te disait ça pour éviter que tu pleures comme un bébé ! assena-t-elle en mimant les pleurs du nourrisson.

\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord… "

Un cri strident retentit, et tous se stoppèrent net, à l'affut. Les feuillages bruissèrent, ils entendirent des bruits de pas lourds et frénétiques, puis virent une silhouette se dessiner dans la pénombre, courant droit vers eux. Varek eut le reflex d'éteindre le feu, mais au même moment la personne arriva à l'orée du bois, toujours à pleine foulée.

" Rustik ?! s'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Hey ! Ouais, je…, dit-il tout essoufflé. J'ai peut-être…croisé…quelques gars…armés…et qui veulent me…tuer. Et…peut-être aussi…qu'ils sont en train de me…poursuivre. Faut…Faut partir ! Maintenant ! "

A ce moment ils virent 5 hommes à la lisière de la forêt, brandissant des sarbacanes. D'un sursaut les dragonniers foncèrent vers leurs dragons, mais furent arrêtés par les fléchettes tranquillisantes qui les touchèrent à la chaine, les plongeant dans un sommeil léthargique.

" Pas encore… ", se plaignit Varek avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.


End file.
